


Summer Nights

by moldymilk



Category: Grease (1978), Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grease, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Multiple Pov, Slow Burn, W H Y, Washingdad, aaron the asshole, i cant write anymore sad shit, i mean its been 15+ chapters and theyre still not together, it started out like grease i dont know what happened, john plays hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 24,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: Alex and John had a summer fling in New Jersey. Alex's mother suddenly died, leaving him to his new foster parents, George and Martha. Alex and John meet up again at school, where no one can know what happened between them, but when their friends try to get them together, will it stay a secret?aka the grease-ish au no one asked for.





	1. School is beginning, relationships are ending

**ALEXANDER'S POV**

 

"John, I'm sorry. But I have to go back to Nevis."

 

"I wish we didn't have to leave. I wish I could take you back to New York with me and you could meet all my friends, and I wish I could see you everyday. God, Alex, I'm going to miss you."

 

  
"I wish this summer could last forever." Summer couldn't last forever. I had to go back to my isolation on the shitty island of Nevis, he had to go back to the wonderful world of New York. I would miss him and Jersey, but we have to go our separate ways. 

 

My mother and I had finally saved up for a small vacation, and we decided to go to New Jersey because it was cheap. I met John on the beach. He was swimming, and he seemed to be having troubles staying afloat. I swam up to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and dragged him to a shallower part. He had thanked me, and we pretty much hit it off from there. He told me about his troubles, I told him about mine. One night we went from friendship to something more. 

 

That night, I was trying to teach him how to swim. He protested by saying, "But if I know how to swim, how will I meet handsome assholes like you?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, just like the night we met, and dragged him deeper. He wrapped his legs around mine, then draped his arms over my shoulders. The sunset reaching the water. His eyes reflecting the water, staring into mine with the intensity of a million soldiers. He leaned in halfway. So did I. Our lips met. We kissed. There were so many feelings; helplessness, adoration, love, the list goes on and on. And I,one of those people whose mind runs a mile a minute, was at a loss for words. To think, we had only known each other for four days, and we were making out. In the ocean. It was magical.

 

Our relationship had only grown. It was a summer fling, but one neither of us wanted to end. He was my everything for the six weeks we spent together. John had told me one night that he thought our meeting was destiny. I told him I thought it was coincidence, but maybe with a twist of fate.

 

Flash forward to the present, he was getting on the bus back to New York. He thought I was going back to Nevis, but I wasn't. To be honest, my mother and I were only supposed to be in New Jersey for a week, but my mother had gotten sick. It put her in the hospital and we couldn't afford to have her airlifted back to Nevis, so we were stuck in Jersey. We couldn't afford to keep the hotel room, so I was staying with my mother in the hospital. We couldn't afford that either, but I didn't want to tell John about any of that. His family was rich, he would've paid for it. I couldn't let him do that.

 

\--------

 

One week after John left, my mother died. They made arrangements for a social worker to come pick me up and deliver me to my first foster parents. I didn't think I would get adopted, as I just turned 17 and I had a bad temper. 

 

The social worker came to the hospital two hours after I finished packing. I didn't bring much, but it was all I had now, given that my house back in Nevis was being sold to the bank to pay off the hospital bills. I got in the social worker's car. Then I promptly fell asleep.

 

When I woke up, I didn't know where I was. I knew I was in the social worker's car, but I didn't know where the social worker's car was. We had pulled up in front of a fairly large house. The social worker lead me up the steps. 

 

I didn't expect my first foster family's house to be an almost-mansion. But then again, I didn't expect my mother to die on our first vacation. A man answered the door, wearing a sweater and jeans. He introduced himself as George Washington, then introduced his wife as Martha Washington. They were a cute couple, unable to conceive kids naturally. So instead of a child of their own, they got me. Alexander Hamilton. The bastard orphan.

 

 They showed me to my room. I asked them what state I was in. Martha told me I was in New York.

 

New York.... that made me think of John. I hadn't thought of him since he left. Subconsciously, I took my shitty flip phone out. My mother had given that to me, just for our trip to New Jersey. "So we would always be in touch."  I hovered over John's contact and debated calling him. Eventually, I decided not to.

 

Over the next few weeks, I began more and more to fit in with George and Martha. I ran errands for them on the weekends, they made me warm dinners every night. George was a senator, Martha was a stay at home mom. I was their first foster kid. After a month of living together, they bought me a new phone. It was a smartphone, more expensive than my mother could've ever bought me. They let me keep my flip phone for a piece of her. They were thoughtful that way.

 

With a week left until school started, Martha and George sat me down at the dinner table. George was the first to speak.

 

"Son, I know what's been happening recently is a lot for you, but"

 

I braced myself to go back into the foster system. Martha finished his sentence.

 

"Alexander, we're adopting you. We got the paperwork today. We're turning it in to the state tomorrow. You'll officially be our son."

 

It was all uphill from there. They bought me a new car. I met the neighbors, who had three sisters my age. They would be going to my school this year. We became friends instantly. Angelica was the smart and sporty one, Eliza was the sweet bookworm, and Peggy was the most likely to commit a murder. They told me about their boyfriends, Thomas Jefferson, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette. They mentioned that they had a single friend, but they didn't tell me his name.

 

What brought me the most joy was that everyone accepted me. George, Martha, and the sisters didn't care that I was gay. Hell, Peggy even tried to set me up with one of our other neighbors. Needless to say, it didn't go well and I may have punched him in the balls, but I was _happy_.


	2. *tough guy finger snapping*

_**JOHN'S POV** _

 

Today was the first day of school. I grabbed my backpack, my leather jacket with "the revolutionaries" painted on it, then ran out the door. 

 

I met up with my friends, Hercules Mulligan, Lafayette, and Thomas Jefferson at the corner of my street. Every morning, they picked me up in Lafayette's car. He had one because his family was rich. They all knew I was gay, but no one else did. I didn't want anyone else to know.

 

"So, Johnny, what did you do over the summer?" Thomas asked as I slid into the backseat.

 

"I spent six weeks in Jersey and met a guy"

 

_**ALEXANDER'S POV** _

 

The Schuyler sisters piled into my car the morning of the first day of school. They had presented me with a navy bomber jacket the day before, so we could all match. Angelica wore a pink one, Eliza wore a baby blue one, and Peggy wore a yellow one. 

 

"Alexander, do you mind us asking what you during the summer before you came here?" Peggy asked. All they knew about my past was that my mom and I were on a vacation when she suddenly died and I went into the foster system. 

 

"I had a summer fling in New Jersey."  
  


"What was his name?" It was Eliza this time.

 

"I'm not telling you that."

 

"When was the last time you talked to him?" Angelica, who had called shotgun piped up.

 

"When he left. We exchanged phone numbers so we could call each other, but neither of us called. Like I said, it was a summer fling."

 

"Damn. When are you going to tell us his name?" It was Peggy again. 

 

"When we graduate"  With that, we pulled into the school's parking lot.

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I sat on the hood of Lafayette's car while we waited for the Schuyler sisters, everyone's girlfriends. Thomas had told us that they would probably be coming by bus since Peggy crashed their shared car in the beginning of summer, but Hercules said that their new neighbor was giving them a ride. Then, speak of the devil, the sisters exited someone's car. The driver came out almost a minute later, wearing a bomber jacket, just like the sisters. He looked almost familiar. 

 

As the sisters came up to us, Angelica introduced the guy with, "This is Alexander. We gave him a jacket because he's an honorary Schuyler sister. He's also gay." Thomas laughed. Alexander stepped forward. Shit, it was  _Alexander Hamilton_. My summer fling. 

 

I pulled him aside as we walk into school. Then, I hiss out, "What happened to us was a  _summer fling._ It's over now. No one can know."

 

He looked hurt, and I couldn't have him know that saying what I had said hurt me too. 

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

As we got out of the car, the sisters dragged me off to meet their boyfriends. They had introduced me to Thomas, Hercules, and Lafayette, but I didn't need an introduction for the other guy with them. It was John Laurens. I'm glad I didn't tell them the name of my fling, because John immediately spat out that whatever we had was over, no questions asked. I was a little surprised that we somehow ended up in the same town, much less the same school. 

 

The school day flew by pretty fast. I had already learned the first units for most of my classes. A few kid welcomed me to the school. My day was mostly uneventful. In the car, Eliza only prodded further on my summer fling.

 

"Alexander who is your summery prince charming?"

 

"It doesn't matter now, it's over. I should've figured that out a while ago." Eliza looked down.

 

"Oh. Maybe try calling him and see if you could try long distance?"

 

"Meh. Long distance is too hard for me. I'll just have to find someone new."

 

"Remember John Laurens? He's gay but he thinks we don't know. Try getting close to him. Maybe you guys will hit it off"

 

"I'd rather not Eliza, he gave me major asshole vibes." I pulled into my driveway. We parted ways.

 

I ran inside, told George and Martha about my day, then went up to my room. I could've sworn I heard my old flip phone vibrating, so I opened it.

 

**ONE MISSED CALL FROM: JOHN LAURENS**

I let it slide. His hand probably slipped and accidentally called me. Then my phone buzzed again. 

 

**ONE VOICEMAIL FROM: JOHN LAURENS**

 

So it wasn't an accident. I hovered over it for a bit, then pressed play.

 

" _Um, hey Alex. It's John. I just wanted to apologize for acting like an ass at school today. It was a summer fling, one I don't regret, and part of me still misses you and wants to date you, but I'm too scared to come out to the rest of the school. Yeah, Thomas and Herc and Laf and the Schuyler sisters and my family know, but no one else does. Um, sorry about what happened, can we at least be friends? You don't have to call me back, but I miss you. And I have some questions for you. Uh, bye._ "

 

I put his number into my new phone, then called him back from my old phone.

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I was scared. So, so scared. Alex was probably mad at me, so when I noticed him calling me, I let it go to voicemail. About five minutes after he left me a voicemail, I listened to it.

 

" _Greeting and salutations, my dearest Laurens. Frankly, I don't know where to begin. I understand that you're not ready to come out so I'm not going to out you. I miss you too. I have told the Schuyler sisters that I had a summer fling, but they don't know who it was with. We can be friends. And, as for the questions, I got a new phone, so I'll text you from it. I'm willing to answer almost anything. Goodbye John._ " 

 

I wish I could date him. Not yet John, not yet.


	3. A Dance????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while watching Heathers for the 6th time.
> 
>  
> 
> Also: HOW MANY HEATHERS REFERENCES CAN I PUT INTO ONE CHAPTER WITHOUT MAKING IT THE PLOT OF HEATHERS?

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I ended up calling Alex back, and we talked for most of the night. He still wouldn't tell me why or how he was in New York for the school year, much less my school. I didn't press any further because I didn't want to hurt him. I wish we could be more than friends again, but I wasn't ready for more than a summer fling. 

 

I was staying with my aunt when we met. My mom had said it would be good for me to get away from the city for a while, so I stayed with my aunt for six weeks. When I first saw Alex on the beach, he looked like a god. Tanned skin glimmering, wet hair dripping across his face, his brown eyes reflecting the sunset. I had been so entranced by his eyes, I had walked back almost deeper than I could stand. I knew how to swim, but then I saw him running towards me, I decided to not know. His arms wrapped around my waist like they had belonged there all our lives. 

 

We had only grown closer. I hadn't realized my feelings for him until two days before he was supposed to leave. I kissed him a day after, in the same spot where he had 'saved me from drowning'. He kissed me back, and for some reason his vacation had been extended, longer than mine. We went on many dates on the board walk and to various restaurants, but my favorite date was the time we snuck up onto my aunt's roof.

 

I remember that night like it was yesterday. We had to be careful, given that my aunt's house was around a hundred and fifty years old. I had swiped a bottle of cheap wine from the kitchen, and he had swiped a box of ritz crackers. At the end of the night, we had only gotten slightly buzzed. Yet still, he whispered something in my ear I would never forget. 

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

John and I only grew closer, but as friends. It turns out that his dad, Henry Laurens, was one of George's political rivals. John and I didn't care, we just kept getting closer. I was getting closer with George and Martha too. Martha would wake me up everyday for school, and even though I told her frequently that I could set alarms, I enjoyed having her wake me up. It was nicer than any alarm.

 

George was more of a father to me than my birth father actually was. He taught me about his work as a senator, accepted me, taught me to drive, and taught me basic life lessons, like cooking pasta and paying rent. One day, I accidentally called him Dad. The look on his face was pure pride and joy. From that moment on, they were no longer Martha and George but Mom and Dad. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

It was nearing the end of October. There was a Halloween dance coming up, and Hercules was pressuring me to ask Alex to it.

 

"John, don't pretend you and Alex haven't gotten really close. Digest your butterflies and ask him to the dance."

 

"Herc, we're just  _friends._ "

 

"Friends my ass. He was sitting in your lap during lunch yesterday."

 

"Friends can be close like that. Have you seen yourself and Laf?"

 

"Lafayette and I actually fucked once. It didn't end well."

 

"How do you know the same thing didn't happen with Alex and I?"

 

"Because you would've told me. Now ask Alex before I punch you in the balls."

 

"Kneeing hurts more. Believe me, I have been on both the giving and receiving end of a knee to the dick."

 

"I will cut your dick off Laurens. Now ask the asshole."

 

"Ugh, fine. I'll do it tomorrow."

 

There was an awkward pause. 

 

"You never mentioned who the guy you had a summer fling with was."

 

"I suppose I never did."

 

"Who is he?"

 

"I either tell you his name or ask Alex to the dance. You decide."

 

"I'll get back to you on that. The only reason you wouldn't tell me your fling's name is because I would know him."

 

"You get neither if you don't decide within the next five minutes."

 

"Bitch"

 

"Horse fucker."

 

He ended up deciding on me taking Alex to the dance. He said he would make sure I asked in person, but I called after Herc left to warn Alex.

 

"Hey, John, What's up?"

 

"I'm asking you to the Halloween dance tomorrow because Hercules is making me and I need you to act like we're just friends and we've always been just friends okay?'

 

"Calm down. I'll act like we're going as friends."

 

"Thanks, Alex. I owe you one."

 

"You can repay me by having Hercules make our costumes."

 

"What?"

 

"There's a costume contest. The prize is $200 and a day off of school."

 

"I'm in, what should our costumes be?"

 

We ended up talking about costumes for hours. He threw out Jack and Sally, I threw out Kurt and Ram's dads, he retaliated with J.D. and Veronica Sawyer. This conversation went on for what seemed like years of debating, which he was good at, and we finally settled on Captain America and Bucky Barnes. The valiant war hero and his friend who "died" before the war was won.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

The next day at school, John "surprised" me by asking me to the dance, "as friends". As much as I wished we were going as more than friends, we weren't. For John's sake. He had gotten Hercules to agree to make our costumes, mine being Cap and his being Bucky.   
  


The joy on Hercules and Eliza's faces was a little too much when I had said yes. I knew Eliza was trying to set me up with John, but I didn't know Hercules was in on it too. I guess it's not just me who thinks John and I would make a good couple. Wait, not just a good couple, a  _great_ couple. The highschool sweethearts who never seemed to have problems. 

 

Someday, John, Someday.


	4. The Dance !!!

_**JOHN'S POV** _

 

It was the night of the dance. I was at Alex's house getting ready. The dance didn't start for another few hours, so we had some time to relax and hang out. Alex had decided to make me watch  _It Follows_ , a movie we never got around to watching in New Jersey, just to make me see how shitty it was. Even though we were only an hour in, it was pretty shitty. I got bored of it, so I decided to strike up a conversation with Alex.

 

"STD stands for sexually transmitted demon"

 

"You're an asshole, John" He said, jokingly, "But you're my asshole" I stared at him blankly.

 

"Shit, John, you've been demoted from an asshole to a bitch."

 

"There are rankings now?"

 

"Yes, Johnathan"

 

"That's not my name"

 

"You still love me though."

 

I responded by grinning, like it was only a joke. But it wasn't a joke, it was the truth. I still loved Alexander Hamilton.

 

After the movie ended, Alex and I went up to his room to get changed. Hercules had flaked out on making our costumes, so we ended up with shitty ones from Party City. He had bought the one with the padded muscles just so he could be "buffer" than me, I had bought the one without because I have real muscles. 

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

John and I went upstairs to get changed. He turned his back on me while changing his shirt, and I meant to turn away too, but some part of me made me stay facing forward. The way his muscles rippled and danced across his back was purely poetic, the way his hair swung when he moved was simply beautiful. Then he turned around again, and I turned beet red.

 

"Like what you see Alex?" he questioned, drawing out the 'e' in my name.

 

"I, uh- I'm gonna get changed fully now," I said, sliding into the bathroom. Good job Alex, very smooth.

 

I stepped out of the bathroom five minutes later, fake muscles "bulging" through my shirt. John had gotten changed too, and I have to say, he looked devastatingly handsome. His curly brown hair was down, which was a rare occurrence, framed his face perfectly. He looked like the actual Bucky, but with curlier hair that was less greasy. 

 

On the other hand, I looked nothing like Steve Rogers. While he had short blond hair, I had long greasy black hair. He had bulging muscles made out of  _actual_ muscle, mine were made out of foam. He was the all-american dream, I was the exact opposite. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

 

Alex and I finally made our way to the dance. Neither of us had mentioned him looking at my back, assuming it would make things awkward between us. As we made our way through the front doors of our school, Hercules spotted us right away. He and Eliza were dressed as Belle and the Beast. Given that Herc could sew, Eliza's yellow gown was magnificent, to say the least. She looked stunning.

 

A few minutes later, we saw Peggy and Lafayette. Peggy was wearing Eliza's jacket, and everything Lafayette was wearing was Hercules's. Very original, but I guess if you didn't know Eliza and Hercules it wouldn't make sense. Thomas wasn't there, and Angelica was dressed as Heather Chandler. When I asked her why, she said, "Why not?". That was the end of that conversation. 

 

The party was mostly a blur, despite there being no alcohol, and I only remembered various parts about the night. I remember Alex jumping on my back out of nowhere, after losing him for half a minute. He had stayed there for almost an hour, only getting off because he had to pee. I remember Angelica calling Thomas and threatening to shove her croquet mallet up his ass for not showing up. Peggy had "accidentally" spilled punch on Laf's jacket, forcing him to remove his shirt and "accidentally" show off his fucking ginormous biceps. 

 

The real event of the party happened after the party. Alex had invited me to a sleepover with Eliza, Hercules, Peggy, Lafayette, and Angelica. I was already planning to spend the night at Alex's, so of course I accepted. I was a little disappointed that the two of us wouldn't be getting some alone time, and I guess he saw that I was disappointed, because we ditched the party early. We sat on the hood of his car, staring at the stars, saying nothing for hours. 

 

Eventually, he lifted his head off of my stomach and we got in his car. We drove over to Lafayette's house, since it was the biggest out of all of our houses, and ran inside. Lafayette told us that we would have to share one of the spare bedrooms because only one was open. I didn't mind.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

I knew that Lafayette had enough spare bedrooms in his house for everyone, including him, could have one. I didn't mind, it was just more time with John.

 

We went down to Lafayette's basement, and everyone else was already there. We tried playing Monopoly, which ended when Hercules flipped a table. We tried playing spin the bottle, but then we realized that only two of us were single and it would be really awkward to kiss anyone else. We played truth or dare, and fortunately, everyone forgot that John and I had our summer flings. Then Thomas showed up and it all went to shit.

 

Thomas had suggested playing Never Have I Ever with a bottle of wine he had. It was okay at first, but then Hercules and Eliza got drunk. Hercules had said, "Never have I ever had a summer fling," while giggling. I had taken a drink, but John hadn't. I tried to signal to him that it was okay and that we could lie and say it was with other people. But still, he didn't drink until Lafayette had said, "Don't lie Johnny Boy. Nous Savons"  John shrugged. Then, a minute later, he spoke.

 

"Guys, it's three in the morning. You're all drunk. I'm literally about to pass out so I'm going to bed. G'night." He wandered upstairs, presumably to get changed. Soon after, Hercules followed suit, then Eliza, then Thomas and Angelica. Peggy and Lafayette went from faint kisses on the nose to full on making out, so I went upstairs to the room I shared with John. 

 

I got changed in the bathroom so I wouldn't wake John up. Then I slid into our bed.

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I woke up halfway around four in the morning. There was something warm next to me. I wrapped my arm around it, drawing it closer. It relaxed into me, burrowing into my chest. Then I fell back asleep.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

I woke up feeling warmer than normal. There was an arm wrapped around me, connected to John Laurens. God, he was warm, probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was so comfortable. I wanted this moment to last forever. I wanted to be with him forever. I fell back asleep in his arms.

 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

Alex and I parted our separate ways. He gave the Schuyler sisters a ride home, and Hercules tried to give me a ride home. He was hungover, so I him home and walked the rest of the way to my house. It wasn't hard, given that we lived a block apart. As soon as I got home, I tried to catch up on the sleep I had lost over the past few weeks, but when i laid down, Alexander occupied all of my thoughts. I wanted to have what we had again, I wanted to hold him every morning. He had fit so perfectly in my arms, even better than I fit in his.

 

Alexander, what did I do to deserve you being right there, but  _just_ out of my reach. 


	5. Eliza holy shit + angelica has problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr im lonely
> 
> moldymilk.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> also look im writing from a pov that's not alexs or johns

**_PEGGY'S POV_ **

 

 

Eliza and I decided to go to the supermarket because why not? We were making small talk while looking for various candies.

 

"Hey Peg, can I tell you something?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Can you not tell anyone?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Promise?"

 

"Yes, Eliza, I promise."

 

"Okay." She pulled me aside, then whispered in my ear.  
  


"I think I'm pregnant."

 

"What?" I half yelled, forgetting that it was supposed to be a secret.

 

"Peggy, can you be a little quiet?"

 

"Yeah, it's Hercules's, right?" A few people wandered into the aisle we were in.

 

"Yes, Peggy. Now can we pay for this candy and leave?"

 

"Okay," I sighed, then yelled, "Move people, lady with a baby coming through!" I forgot it was a secret.

 

"Peggy!" Eliza almost yelled. Then we paid for our candy and left.

 

During the car ride home, I asked her more questions. She hadn't taken a test yet, so we picked up one from a Walgreens. She hadn't told anyone except me, not even Hercules or Angelica. It had happened when we had the sleepover after the Halloween dance. If it was a boy, she would let Angelica and me name it, if it was a boy she would let Herc and Laf name it. With veto, of course. Just so I wouldn't name my future nephew "Leggy Spaghetti" or "the guy" or something that even sounds vaguely like a tumblr shitpost. She was planning on telling Angelica before she took the test, and Hercules after she took the test,but only if it was positive. 

 

**_ELIZA'S POV_ **

 

I didn't want to take the test yet. It scared me, finding out if I was pregnant or not. If I was pregnant, it would mean goodbye to the rest of my teenage and young adult freedom. If I wasn't pregnant, it would mean my baby research was in vain, at least for now. I did want to be a mother, but not this soon. I wanted to wait to have kids until I was at least in my late twenties or early thirties. I called Hercules.

 

He answered the phone with, "Hey babe, what's up?"

 

"I need you to come over. If not now, as soon as possible. I need to tell you something important."

 

"I'll be there in ten. Love you, bye."

 

While I was waiting, I took the test. Ten minutes later, his car pulled up in my driveway. Hercules got out and ran inside, looking a little bit panicked. Peggy answered the door before I could get to it. In the other room, I heard their conversation.

 

"Um, hi Peggy. Is Eliza around? She said she needed to tell me something."

 

"Oh. OH. Yeah, she's in the other room. Did she give you any clues on what she needed to tell you?"

 

"No, just that it was urgent."

 

"So she didn't tell you that she's-" I stepped into the room, cutting Peggy off. "Hello, Hercules. Can we got to my room?"

 

_Hercules and I then went upstairs, where the pregnancy test was waiting in my bathroom. He and I sat on my bed._

 

"Listen, Hercules, do you remember the night we stayed at Lafayette's house?"

 

"Yeah, what about it?"

 

"Do you remember having sex but not using a condom because we didn't want the others to make fun of us for asking?"

 

"Yes, is there a reason you're reminding me about all of this?"

 

"I might be pregnant. I don't know yet, I just," my mind was running a mile a minute. There were so many thoughts racing through my head at once. Hercules interrupted them.

 

"Elizabeth Schuyler. I'm not going to leave you. Even if you are pregnant, even if you're not. If you are pregnant, then that's okay. I'll help you raise our child. I'll take responsibility, I'll fight the school board if they try to kick you out of classes. I'll help pay for the expenses. I'll love our child with you. I'll love  _you._ If you're not pregnant, then that's fine. I'll still love you. I'll still fight the school board for you. I'll fight anyone for you. I'll fight myself for you. I'm not leaving you, no matter what."

 

It looked like he was going to say something else, but then the timer on my phone went off, signalling that the test was done. I called for Peggy and Angelica to look at it with me first. We stepped into the bathroom.

 

**_ANGELICA'S POV_ **

 

It was negative. Eliza wasn't pregnant, at least for now. I wouldn't have a little Leggy Spaghetti running around (Peggy had insisted it was a gender neutral name). We were in the clear. When she told Hercules, he picked her up and spun her around. They were happy, unlike me. 

 

Thomas and I had gotten into another fight. I needed to talk to Eliza about it, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. Eliza had just found out that she didn't have a  _fucking human being_ growing inside her. Hercules had just found out that he wasn't going to be a dad at seventeen. And I just broke up with my boyfriend. I could try talking to Peggy about it, but she wasn't exactly the best at being sympathetic. 

 

Some part of my brain decided to call Alex. So I did.

 

"Hello, Angelica. What brings you to call?"

 

"I think you're just about the only seventeen year old to answer the phone in such a formal way." I couldn't help myself, so I sniffled.

 

"Are you crying?"

 

"No, yes, I don't exactly know. Can I come over?"

 

"Yeah, sure. I'll unlock the door and you can let yourself in."

 

"Thanks, Alex."

 

"Anytime." I hung up.

 

I showed up on Alex's doorstep a few minutes later. Just like he said, the door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I found him on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He noticed me.

 

"So you have been crying. What happened, Angie?"

 

"Thomas happened."

 

"What did the asshat do now?"

 

"We got into another fight. Something about how he didn't like me hanging out with the revolutionaries. And maybe you."

 

"Shit, Angelica. Did you guys break up, or are you still together?"

 

"We're on a break. Partly because I need space and partly because of the fight." 

 

"Nothing all that bad happened, right? No cheating or beating?"

 

"Nothing except screaming."

 

"Okay, good. Do you just need to cry for a bit?"

 

"Yeah, that would be nice." I laid my head on his lap and just let it all out. The tears fell more and more while I thought about Thomas, my sisters, and me. Alexander began gently stroking my hair. 

 

"Angelica, can I ask you something?"  
  


 

"Try me. I can beat your ass in any debate topic."

 

"It's not about that. It's about, you know, stuff."

 

"Go ahead, ask away" He hesitated.

 

"Why did you come to me? Why not Eliza or Peggy?"

 

"Alexander, Eliza was preoccupied with something that happened earlier today. Peggy's not the best at being sympathetic. And you're the honorary Schuyler brother, so I came to you. For a shoulder to lean on."

 

He laughed, then said, "Or a thigh to sob on." I laughed too.

 

"Angie, can I ask you another question?"

 

"As long as it's not asking for money."

 

"Does John seem to act different around me? Like is there something obvious about the way he acts around me that I'm oblivious too?"

 

"Yes, Alex, he does act a little different. He's a little, ynow, aloof to everyone around him except you.  He cares about you, Alex. A lot more than he cares about other people."

 

A few hours later, I left and told Eliza what happened. She was supportive. I didn't tell her about what Alex had asked me about John. She had been trying to set them up for over a month, and it was getting almost a little obsessive. I didn't need to add more fuel to the fire.


	6. The sisters and alex go to NYC

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

Alex was going away for a weekend with the Schuyler Sisters. To New York City. With minimal supervision. That means the revolutionaries were going to spend the entire time in a hotel room. Everyone except Thomas. Fuck Thomas.

 

We weren't even going anywhere, just to the edge of town. We wanted some Bro Time, I guess. It was going to be fun. 

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

The Schuyler sisters and I were driving down to New York in my car. George and Martha were following us, and they were taking my car back with them. It was a girls + Alex weekend. One for fun in the Big Apple. 

 

During the car ride, Angelica was taking a nap in next to Eliza in the backseat. Peggy was riding shotgun, and I was driving. It would be about a two hour drive, which I was fine with. It would give me time to think. But Peggy had other plans. She and I spent the entire ride chatting about random stuff. Boys, music, hidden talents, past experiences, movies; what didn't we talk about. She had managed to change the subject to my summer fling when we pulled up to the hotel. That was a perfectly timed change in subject. 

 

Somehow, in a somewhat unlucky twist of fate, Peggy and I were sharing a room. I made a mental note to specifically mention to Laf that there were two beds, not one. There was a connecting door to Angelica and Eliza's room, which we decided to unlock. Across from the beds, there was a TV, with a basket of snacks that Philip and Catherine Schuyler had pre-delivered for us. Peggy grabbed a small bag of Doritos and flopped on the bed. 

 

After about an hour of "settling in", the four of us decided to go sight see a little bit. We walked around the city, poking into the tourist-y shops. Eventually, we made our way to times square, where Eliza dragged us to the M&M store. She bought about ten bags of M&Ms, I bought two shirts for me (one was really for John), Peggy bought an espresso mug and a shot glass, and Angelica bought a book on the history of M&Ms. 

 

We shopped around until 6, went back to the hotel, and ordered room service. All four of us were lounging in the room I shared with Peggy, watching some shitty horror movie I can't remember the name of. It turns out there was a bottle of cheap champagne in the gift basket, so the four of us passed it around until we were a little buzzed, then Peggy suggested playing Fuck, Marry, Kill. 

 

I asked Eliza first.

 

"Okay, um, the Heathers."

 

"I would definitely fuck Chandler, marry McNamara, and kill Duke. No questions asked." She asked Angelica next. 

 

"Alex, Lafayette, Hercules," I stared at Angelica.

 

"Can I kill all of them?" I flipped her off, in a loving and friendly way.

 

"No, Angelica."

 

"Fuck Lafayette, if any of the stories Peggy has told me are true, his dick is bigger than Thomas's ego, marry Hercules because he's literally swept Eliza off her feet once a day, and kill Alex because he's the only one who couldn't kill me."

 

"How do you know I can't?" I sweetly asked Angelica, winking at her.

 

"Have you seen yourself? You never sleep. I'd be surprised if you have enough energy to fuck anyone." 

 

Peggy, who was eating her fifth bag of Doritos, piped up. "If anyone's going to actually kill someone, it's going to be me. Now can we get back to the game?"

 

Angelica asked Peggy. "Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert, or Michael Scott"

 

"I would fuck Jim because who wouldn't want his babies inside you, marry Dwight because he would kill for you, and kill Michael because he's just immature."

 

"Like you're not, Peg"

 

"Fuck you, Alex"

 

An hour later, after a few more rounds of fuck marry kill, Angelica and Eliza went to bed in their room, shutting the door, leaving Peggy and me alone. I insisted on going to bed too, but after laying in the dark for actually five minutes, Peggy asked me a question.

 

"Alex, what do you think of John?"

 

"He's, um, pretty nice. John's a cool guy." I noticed Peggy was on her phone.

 

"Yeah, but would you date him?"

 

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

 

"A good one"

 

"It's fucking 12:30 in the morning. I drove for two whole hours today. And I walked around New York City for four. I'm going to bed. G'night Peggy."

 

"Goodnight, Alexander Laurens." I didn't notice, I just rolled over and went to sleep.

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

After an entire day of dicking around with Lafayette and Hercules, it was now almost 12:30 and I was almost passed out. Lafayette kept texting someone, presumably Peggy, despite my constant protesting for him to turn it off so I could sleep. We had managed to only get two beds, and since Lafayette and Hercules were that close, they were sharing one. 

 

"Lafayette can you please go the fuck to sleep?"

 

"Not yet." There was five minutes of silence, with Lafayette still on his phone. Hercules started snoring next to him.

 

"John, what do you think of Alexander?"

 

"Alex is my friend. Pretty much my best friend. Now will you go the fuck to sleep?"

 

"Fine. Goodnight, John. Have some sweet dreams about your boyfriend."

 

I didn't notice that he said my boyfriend. I fell asleep, thinking about Alex. Why my brain had connected Alexander and boyfriend, I don't know.

 

I woke up the next morning spooning a pillow. I don't know why, just that my brain had connected it to Alex and boyfriend.


	7. day two in new york city

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit i actually am beginning to have a life

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

Peggy woke me up at seven by jumping on my bed.

 

"ALEXANDER WE'RE GETTING ROOM SERVICE FOR BREAKFAST WHAT DO YOU WANT"

 

"Peggy what the shit"

 

"WE'RE GETTING ROOM SERVICE WHAT DO YOU WANT"

 

"what time is it?"

 

"IT'S SEVEN"

 

"okay. can you say what you said the first time, but slower."

 

"WE'RE GETTING ROOM SERVICE FOR BREAKFAST WHAT DO YOU WANT"

 

"that wasn't any slower"

 

"Room service. Breakfast. Eat. What do you want," she said, drawing out each letter.

 

"Surprise me."

 

Ten minutes later, a plate of pancakes showed up for Peggy, a breakfast sandwich for Angelica, some cereal for Eliza, and some scrambled eggs for me.  We all sat on the floor and ate, making light conversation. We had decided that we would split up to conquer the city today, me with Eliza and Angelica with Peggy. Eliza and I had decided to start with lunch, which gave us a few hours alone in the hotel. That means she would inevitably ask me about my fling. Which did happen.

 

"Who was your fling Alex?"

 

"I told you, I'll tell you when we graduate."

 

"Can I guess at least?"

 

"No"

 

"Was he nice?"

 

"Yes? Of course he was nice. He was amazing, otherwise I wouldn't have had a fling with him."

 

"What color was his hair?"

 

"Brown. I thought I said no to guessing."

 

"You did, but I'm guessing anyway. What color were his eyes?"

 

"Green. An amazing green, like a forest had sex with a lime, and his eyes were the baby."

 

"That's a disturbing mental image. Do I know him?"

 

"Eliza it's almost noon. Can we get lunch now?"

 

"Fine."

 

The two of us had reserved a table at a small restaurant. She kept asking me questions.

 

"You never answered my last question."

 

"What?"

 

"Do I know him?"

 

"I'm not answering that."

 

"So I do know him."

 

"I don't know all the people you know. You could know him. He said he lived in New York."

 

"Hmm. Okay, did you call him?"

 

"Yeah, but he didn't pick up or respond to the message I left. It was a summer thing, like I said."

 

"Okay"

 

We kept making small talk after that. She was texting Peggy to keep in touch, just in case something went wrong. So far Peg and Angie had gone shopping, and now they were eating lunch. 

 

**_LAFAYETTE'S POV_ **

 

Peggy had put me, Hercules, and Eliza into a group chat. We had agreed to ask Alex and John about each other, and to see how different they acted when they were apart. 

 

**_JOHN AND ALEX BELONG TOGETHER CHAT_ **

 

**Blue** : Alex wont tell me his name

**Blue:** He's not telling me if I know him or not

**Blue** : "I don't know if you know him or not"

**Yellow** : Liza you know what your name is making me think of right

**Blue** **:** no?

**Yellow** : YOU MAKE MY BALLS SO BLUE

**Baguette** : peg, mon petite amie, do not break up with me for your sister

**Baguette** : i do not think angelica would appreciate your, how you say,  _incest_

**Horsefucker3000** ; laf this is not a verbal conversation

**Yellow** : are you calling my sister a horse

**Yellow** : also she is Too Innocent for swearing

_**horsefucker3000 has changed their name to pants** _

**pants** : stop giggling laf john and i can hear you 

**pants** : john thinks youre watching porn now

**Blue** : alex just bought something for john

**Baguette** : is it a sex toy because if it is i called it

**Blue** : its a shirt i think

**Yellow** : laf you kinky shit

**Baguette** : are you buying a nyc themed sex toy ;)

**pants:** I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD LAFAYETTE 

**pants** : YOU'VE BEEN "TAKING A SHIT" FOR TOO LONG

**Baguette** : ;)

**pants** : john and i are going to dinner without you

**Blue** : you better not be cheating on me with john laurens the entire purpose of this chat is to set him up with alex

 

_**JOHN'S POV** _

 

 

Lafayette had been in the bathroom for a mysteriously long amount of time and I began to think he fell asleep. Or he was masturbating. Either one.  He did bring his phone with him.  Hercules decided to take me out to dinner to some shit diner about half a mile away from town. I think he was trying to kiss my ass or something, because he offered to pay. 

 

He and Lafayette had been acting strangely. They were both on their phones, a lot more than normal, which was a little worrying considering that we were supposed to be spending time together. They had whispered to each other a fucking lot at night, which kept me up. It was loud enough for me to hear, but quiet enough that I could only pick up a few words. It was intriguing. I heard them mention me and Alex. They also talked about the Schuyler Sisters. 

 

 


	8. day 3 of NYC + alex and john find the groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thrive off of comments + attention
> 
>  
> 
> also check out my tumblr @moldymilk

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I was getting extremely suspicious of Herc and Laf. When I had asked them, they had denied everything. But one of them was constantly on their phone, texting. It had been a while since I texted Alex, so I did

 

**_TO: HAMMY_ **

**starboy** : hey hows new york city

 

Alex had changed my name in my phone to 'starboy' over the summer. He said it was because all of my freckles reminded me of the stars in the sky, and because my smile was bright enough to be one of them. I hadn't changed it back because I thought it was cute, plus it reminded me of the summer I spent with him.

 

**_FROM: HAMMY_ **

**hammy** : its been fun. i got you some stuff. hows the hotel?

**starboy** : herc and laf have been acting weird. one of them is always on their phone and theyre always whispering to eachother

**hammy:** arent they always on their phones normally

**starboy** : i mean more than normal. i think theyre in a group chat with some people tbh

**hammy** : can't you break into one of their phones

**starboy** **:** ham man youre a genius

**hammy** : i am aware johnny. now go do some snooping

**hammy** : i bid you farewell my dearest laurens

**starboy** : i bid you adieu, bitch

 

And so I snooped. Hercules and Lafayette had gone into the hotel restaurant, and Lafayette had forgotten his phone. He had left it unlocked, too. I opened his messages app. There were some texts from his parents, some extremely explicit texts from Peggy, and a group chat. Bingo. I clicked on it, then noticed the name.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

The sisters and I were spending the day wandering around Central Park. Peggy and I had found a nice rock to sit on while we ate our lunches. The crisp November air did sting our faces, but we didn't care. Central Park was beautiful in the fall. The leaves had changed colors, some of them had began to fall, and it was amazing. The leaves never changed colors in Nevis. John would love it here. I can just imagine him sitting next to me, sketching the leaves. I took some pictures just to show him. Why did my thoughts always wander back to him? The truth is, I missed him. So when he texted me this morning asking how New York City was, it took all my physical strength to not tell him everything. Some things we had to talk about in person still. I was jolted back into reality by a text. From John.

 

_**FROM: STARBOY** _

**starboy** : bitch !! you wont believe what i found !!

**starboy** : alexander hamilton have peggy and eliza been acting weird

**starboy** : like always on their phones

**hammy** : yes,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**starboy** : i know why

**starboy** : call me as soon as youre in privacy

 

I excused myself to go to the bathroom, but instead I called John. He picked up within five seconds of me calling.

 

"ALEXANDER HAMILTON YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THE SHIT I FOUND"

 

"Calm down Johnathan Laurens. What did you find?"

 

"JOHNATHAN'S NOT MY REAL NAME"

 

"Is that what you called me to tell me?" John seemed to calm down a bit.

 

"No."

 

"Then what did you want to tell me?"

 

"So, I was snooping in Lafayette's phone. Sinful, I know, but you told me to. Anyways, I found a group message between who I assume is Laf, Herc, Peggy, and Eliza. I read a few of the texts, which were about us. But, you will not believe the name."

 

"Knowing them, I'm pretty sure I will believe the name." Peggy noticed that I wasn't actually going into the port-a-potty, and started walking over. She was still a while away, though.

 

"It was called 'John and Alex belong to each other chat' they're trying to set us up, Lexi." Lexi. That was new, and I liked it.

 

"Shit, John, Peggy's coming, I gotta go. See you tomorrow."

"Adieu" He hung up. Peggy was still about thirty seconds away, but I didn't want her to know I was on the phone with John. Given that she was trying to set us up and all. Peggy came up to me.

 

"Hey, Alex, not taking a shit I see"

 

"Maybe I just shit myself. You don't know"

 

"Given that you don't smell like feces, you didn't shit yourself."

 

We laughed, then walked around, trying to find Angelica and Eliza. We found them after half an hour, sitting in a tree. Angelica was talking to some guy, while Eliza was reading the book she had. After that, we walked around for a few more hours, then went back to the hotel.

 

We were packing up because we had to check out by nine the next morning. I managed to get all of my stuff shoved back into my suitcase within an hour, leaving me with about half an hour. I texted John.

 

_**TO: STARBOY** _

**hammy** : what did the texts say

**starboy** : basically them saying that they were asking us about each other. and laf flirting with peggy.

**hammy** : are we gonna ask them about it

**starboy** : i say no, just lead them on

**hammy** : what

**starboy** : we can either give them what they want or disappoint them

**hammy** : i say we disappoint them. how are we gonna do that

**starboy** : act like we got into a giant fight. only talk in person if its to insult each other. generally be dicks towards one another

**hammy** : we're still gonna text and shit right

**starboy** : right. were still gonna be friends but just in private

**hamm** **y** : what if one day we act like it never happened

**hammy** : like deny us being dicks when they ask

**starboy** : sounds like a plan ham man, lets start today

**hammy** : see you tomorrow, starboy

 

Peggy was done packing and had put on a movie. I sat down on her bed to watch it with her. It was another shitty horror movie, a shocking surprise. Halfway through, she asked me about John.

 

"So, Alex, what do you think of John?"

 

"He's a dick."

 

"What makes you say that?"

 

"Stuff. Listen, if you care so much about it, ask him?"

 

"Because you're right here. What happened?"

 

"He called my mom a whore" I pulled out my phone to text John

 

**_TO: STARBOY_ **

**hammy** : tragic fight story: you called my mom a whore. I said you didn't have a boyfriend because no one liked you. it escalated, etc. keep me updated on the tfs.

 

"Ohhh, honey," Peggy cooed, gently stroking my hair for a minute, then pulling out her phone.

 

**_PEGGY'S POV_ **

 

Shit, this was not good. John and Alex, the people we wanted to date each other, had gotten into a fight. Fuck, shit, ass, motherfuck, cunt, dick. I texted the group.

 

**_JOHN AND ALEX BELONG TOGETHER CHAT_ **

**Yellow** : laf you need to ask john about alex. sOs our group chat could be in danger

**Baguette** : on it mon amour, what happened

**Yellow** : alex said they got in a fight. i don't know when it happened.

**pants** : john says that they got in a fight. he says alex said that he didn't have a bf bc no one like him.

**Blue** : What does this mean

**Baguette** : it means we are in deep shit eliza. we need to find a way to make them forgive each other.

 

The next day, when the revolutionaries met up with us at my house, John was there, but he and Alex didn't even bother to look at each other. God, they were so tense around each other. It all went to shit.

 

"I got a B on the last algebra test," John said. Somehow, school and grades had come up, since finals were coming soon. Alex butted into the conversation.

 

"I got an A, but you don't see me bragging."

 

"Yes, I do. You're right in front of me, bragging your ass off."

 

"At least I have the decency to not call people's moms whores."

 

"Fuck you, Alexander. I didn't not tell people why I was in New York in the first place"

 

It only escalated from there. John and Alex, the once best friends, were screaming at each other, not caring that other people were around them. Eventually, Eliza couldn't take it anymore, so she dragged Alex back to his house, saying that they wouldn't be back for a while. John stood there, smirking smugly for a minute, then proclaiming that we was going home. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

_**TO: HAMMY** _

**starboy** : we did good today

**hammy** : we did well*, and yes we did. 

**starboy** : i didnt mean any of the stuff i said

**hammy** : neither did i. next time we see each other are we going to have to yell again bc it really freaked eliza out. \

**starboy** : we wont fight again, not that much. that was just to make a point

**hammy** : eliza wouldn't let me leave my room until i told her everything

**hammy** : nothing new is being added to the tfs yet

**starboy** : it's almost midnight lexi im going to bed. gnight

**hammy** : goodnight my dearest laurens

 

_My Dearest Laurens_. That was one of the many nicknames he had for me. I loved it. I loved being "his dearest Laurens". I loved him calling me his dearest. The amount of nicknames he had for me were nothing compared to the pure amount I had for him. Alexander, Alex, Ham, Hammy, Xander, Pretentious Asshole, The one who doesn't stop, Little Ray of Sunshine, but the one I think he loves the most is Lexi. His eyes seem to sparkle when I call him that, and it's like I can see the ocean in his eyes again, just like during summer. He was my Lexi, I was his Dearest, but we were just friends. He didn't have feelings for me anymore, at least not the way that I had for him. 


	9. John and Alex "fight" more + eliza's a sweetheart

_**ELIZA'S POV** _

 

 

School had been hell lately, because of Alex and John's fight. I couldn't quite pinpoint when it happened, because when we left for New York everything had been fine, and Alex wasn't on his phone much in New York. It had been almost two weeks since they had last had a civil conversation without underlying tension. I needed to do something. I caught Peggy during lunch.

 

"What's up Liza?"

 

"We need to do something about Alex and John. Now. Before it's too late."

 

"I know. Meet me in the 3rd floor storage closet during 6th period. I'll get Laf and Herc."

 

"We're skipping a class for this?"

 

"Yes, Eliza. They're our friends."

 

"Okay, but if we get caught it's your fault."

 

Not gonna lie, I was pretty nervous. Even though I was a senior, I hadn't skipped a class yet. But here I was, skipping English for John and Alex's sake. Because I cared. Also maybe because it had been a while since I had last done something "rebellious". I slipped into the closet, but no one else was in there yet. So I waited, reading a book I had brought with me. Hercules was the first one to come in, with Lafayette.

 

"Bonjour, Eliza"

 

"Hello, Gilbert."

 

"No love for your boyfriend?"

 

"Hello, Hercules" Peggy slipped in. She spoke up.

 

"We need to do something about the situation between Alex and John. It's stressing all of us out."

 

"Yes, mon petite amie. John almost strangled Alex during gym," Lafayette's voice rang out, "I had to physically pick him up"

 

"Can you not call Peggy 'mon petite amie', it directly translates to girlfriend. It's just a little weird."

 

"Whatever you say, Herc the Berc"

 

"Can you not call my boyfriend that? It's a little weird."

 

"Okay. Does anyone have a plan?"

 

Peggy piped up, "We have to get them in a room together, alone, for a long time, and pray."

 

"So like 7 Minutes in Heaven, but it could end up An Eternity in Hell for one of them," Hercules joked.

 

"Peggy and I can invite Alex to a sleepover at our house, then drive him over to one of your houses. You can invite John over and we meet up at one of your houses then-" The door opened, interrupting my sentence. Rude. It was Angelica.

 

"I heard Eliza's voice and I just wanted to make sure she wasn't skipping class to fuck in the storage closet," She noticed everyone else, "What's going on in here anyways?"

 

Peggy chimed in with, "John and Alex have been fighting so we're trying to get them to make up."

 

"Damn. What's the current idea?"

 

"Surprise 7 minutes in heaven. Or hell. Whatever they make of it"

 

We caught Angelica up on the rest of the plan, and she left soon after because she had left class to go to the bathroom. We completed the plan without her, with Peggy and I promising to tell Angelica the details.

 

The final plan was to have Alex "spend the night at my house", then suggest going to get some slushies. After the slushies, we would drive to Hercules's house. John would be there with Hercules and Lafayette, and we would shove the two of them into a closet, unlock it after 15 minutes or if we heard any screams, and that would be it. Hopefully they would be friends again, possible more then friends.

 

Six hours later, Alex was at my house, then Peggy had suggested getting slushies. He had complied, thankfully, and I had offered to drive both ways. We piled into Alex's car, then set off.

 

_**JOHN'S POV** _

 

 

I was hauled off to a sleepover at Herc's house. Part of me hoped Alex would be dragged there too. And he was, after a few hours of Hercules and Laf acting extremely strange. He wasn't really surprised to see me when he walked in the door. I wasn't surprised to see him because I had heard his engine from a mile away. After that, it became Alex and I creating enough tension to fill Herc's entire house. 

 

Alex and I had sat at opposite ends of the couch. Angelica sat next to Alex, with the couples between us. Eventually, Hercules asked me to come into the kitchen with him, whispered something to Eliza, then the two of us walked off.

 

We didn't even reach the kitchen. I was shoved in a closet, and the door was locked behind me. My phone was in my pocket, so I texted everyone except Alex demanding that they let me out. I received a flurry of "no"s in response. So I tried to get comfortable. There were a few blankets and a pillow, so I made myself a little bed given that I didn't know what time I would be let out. 

 

About ten minutes after I was shoved into the closet, the door unlocked and Alex was shoved in, tripping over me, with me catching him. He just rolled over and stayed sitting in my lap. Then he whispered in my ear. 

 

"They're doing this because of our so-called fight"

 

"I figured so"

 

"When are we going to be let out?" Alex didn't whisper. There was no answer, so I figured they left. Alex started shivering.

 

"Alex are you cold?"

 

 

"Um, no?"

 

"I can feel you shivering."

 

"Yeah, I'm a little cold," I wrapped my arms around him, drawing him into my chest. He stretched his legs out, so now he was just laying half on me, on a closet floor, "Thanks, John."

 

"Did you try the door?"  
  


"What"

 

"Is the door unlocked? I didn't hear it click."

 

"I'll check."

 

Alex got up, put his hand on the knob, and turned. It did turn, opening the door. I had gotten up and stood behind him. Hercules, who was sitting on the floor, saw us, yelled "Shit, guys, they're out," then tried to shut the door again. Much to his dismay, Alex had already squeezed halfway out, and I was on my way behind him. Herc managed to shove Alex back into the closet, who stumbled into me, then closed and locked the door as Alex and I fell, with him landing on top of me, again. I heard Hercules walk away, and no footsteps followed his.

 

"Alexander, are you going to stay laying on my chest?"

 

"Only if it's okay with you"

 

"It's fine, we just haven't lain like this since-" 

 

"Summer"

 

"Yeah. You never mentioned why you're here" He looked up at me, a little sadder than before. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's fine, Lexi."

 

 

"I'll have to tell someone sooner or later. Remember how my vacation was extended?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"That was because my mom got sick. Like really sick," His fist balled up, holding my shirt, "Sick enough that around a week after you left she died. Gone, dead. Forever," Tears formed in his eyes. I wrapped my arms around him. "Then I went to live with the Washingtons. They adopted me after living with me for six weeks. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to try and pay for the hospital bills." He was full on crying now. "I'm so sorry John. I should've told you"

 

"Shhh, Alex, it'll be okay," He shifted, leaning into me more. "I'm here for you. Nothing can take that away. I'm sorry too, for not helping you sooner."

 

We sat like that for another half hour, until my shirt had dried out with Alex's eyes. Eliza unlocked the closet and told us we could come out now. The tension was gone, and Alex and I 'had' to share a room again. Just like before, I didn't mind. I never would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wish i could draw bc holy shit
> 
>  
> 
> also follow me on tumblr @moldymilk


	10. Winter Break pt 1

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

Everything went back to normal. I gave John the gifts I got for him from New York, and we never mentioned what happened in the closet. The others just assumed I had been crying because "making up" had been that emotional for me. The story works for me. 

 

Even though I poured out half of my heart and soul into my conversation with John and the closet, there still seemed to be a rift between us. Something unspeakable hung between us, keeping us close but so far apart. It killed me deep down, but I couldn't talk to pretty much anyone about it. I couldn't talk to John because it was about, well, him; I couldn't talk to Eliza or Peggy because of the group chat, which John had been regularly looking at through Lafayette's phone, so that left Angelica. The one thing wrong with that is I didn't trust Angelica as much as I trusted the others. So I bottled up, trying to not let it come up when I hung out with John. 

 

It was the beginning of winter break. Everyone was excited about break except for me. For me it just meant more time alone with my thoughts, and less work to distract myself with. In addition, it was my first winter in New York. Which was bound to be lots of fun. I mean, seeing snow for the first time. What could go wrong?

 

Almost everything went wrong. It snowed a  _shit ton_ , meaning John woke me up to go sledding at 7 in the morning. Sledding was fun, though it was colder than I thought. Way colder. I started the morning with a light jacket, then ended it wearing mine and John's. John and I went back to his house, when we watched some Disney movies and he made me hot chocolate.

 

The next day, I got a cold. A really bad cold. I had a fever of 102, I was coughing my lungs up, and my throat hurt like hell. John stopped by to see how I was doing, and he refused to leave me alone.

 

"Alexander Hamilton."

 

"John Laurens," I croaked out, my voice weak.

 

"You need to rest."

 

"I need to do something. Anything." John sat on the couch next to me.

 

"Then we will do something. Another movie." He grabbed the remote and opened Netflix, deciding on us watching Rudolph. He tried to pull me closer, but I retaliated.

 

"Johnathan Laurens, you are forcing me to watch a movie when I want to be working, which is hell enough. I'm not letting you hold me. You're gonna get sick."

 

"You asshole. I'm going to hold you anyways." And so he did. My fever burned a little more, but I didn't care. 

 

The next day was absolute Hell. What felt like an eternity in Hell. My cough had only gotten worse, my fever had only gotten higher.  _This is what my mother must've felt like._ I noticed John laying on the floor, then the covers I had kicked off overnight. I then questioned  _why_ John was sleeping on my floor, but five minutes later I remembered he had spent the night because I was sick. 

 

He had only worried about me more, until his mom called and made him come home. After that, it was Martha who worried about me. She had pointed out that I hadn't gotten any better, and if I continued on that route, I would be taken to the doctor and possibly the hospital.

 

A few days later, I was in the hospital. I hadn't told anyone that I was in the hospital because I didn't think I would be there for more than a couple hours. Then I was diagnosed with pneumonia. And I was given a room. This was only going to get worse.

 

At first it was just an overnight stay. Then, after just a few hours, it was more than just a night. I had to stay for at least five days. Thank god the Washington's insurance could cover this. I still needed to tell my friends. I didn't think it would go so well, so when I called, I prayed they wouldn't pick up. I told John first, and just like I prayed, he didn't pick up. I left a message.

 

"Hey John. *cough* It's Alex. I'm in the hospital with pneumonia. Call or text me. Bye"

 

I called Eliza next because I figured she would take the news better than her sisters. I was wrong. She picked up after one ring.

 

"ALEXANDER"

 

"Elizabeth. I need to tell you something."

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. I SAW YOU LEAVE YESTERDAY AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK. I KNOW YOU WEREN'T AT JOHN'S HOUSE OR HERC'S OR LAF'S AND YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR OWN"

 

"Eliza calm down."

 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALEXANDER"

 

"Um, the hospital?"

 

"WHY"

 

"Pneumonia? Really bad pneumonia? can you calm down?" I heard her shouting to her sisters.

 

"Okay Alex. I'm calm and you're on speaker phone. Now tell us everything. We need to know about the Honorary Schuyler Sister's sickness."

 

"Well, I thought it was a bad cold at first. Then it got worse. Martha took me to the hospital last night, and I had to stay overnight. Then, my stay was extended over the next few nights. It sucks. I should be home for Christmas, though. I have to call some other people now, so bye?" They all said their goodbyes, and I hung up. I called, Hercules, and luckily, Lafayette was with him. The conversation with them was pretty much the same as the one with the sisters. 

 

John showed up at my door around noon.

 

"John, how did you find my room?"

 

"Your dad told me. How have you been?" 

 

"Good for someone who's in the hospital with pneumonia. How about you?"

 

"Good for someone whose boy- I mean friend. Just normal friend's in the hospital."

 

"What's life like on the outside?"

 

"Pretty good. Eliza flipped her shit, Peggy was moderately calm, Angelica flipped half her shit, and Hercules and Lafayette only flipped three quarters of their shits. And I'm here now, so you can imagine how much shit I've flipped."

 

"Can you sneak my laptop in?"

 

"No, Alex. You need rest."

 

"Work is rest for me"

 

"Sleep. Alexander. You need sleep."

 

"I'm fine. I just have some fluid in my lungs. I don't need more sleep."

 

"You do need sleep, Lexi," He sat on my hospital bed, then stared me in the eyes, "You need sleep. Now I'm going to leave and you're going to take a nap."

 

"Don't-" He had already left. I decided to take a nap anyways. 

 

The nap was good for me. When I woke up, my laptop was at the foot of my bed. I opened it and noticed a little sticky note on the inside. It said, "The more you sleep the more shit I'm bringing to you, Lexi. -Your Dearest" It was cute. I kept the note in my laptop case, just for safekeeping. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments keep me going bc im a thirsty hoe
> 
> also check out my tumblr @ moldymilk
> 
>  
> 
> thnak


	11. Winter Break pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short today oops also check out my tumblr @moldymilk

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

It was now December 23rd, and Alex still wasn't out of the hospital. I visited him every day, tried my best not to kiss him, brought him various things of his as rewards for taking naps, and spent a lot of time with him. It was tiring, worrying about Alex every minute of the day, but it was better than never meeting him at all.

 

"Hey, Lexi. How have you been?"

 

"I'm getting better, my dearest. Did you bring something today?"

 

"I brought you a pair of pants. And a hoodie."

 

"Thank god. There's a girl down the hall who's been staring at my ass every time I step out of that door. It's getting to be a little creepy."

 

"Your ass is amazing. Who wouldn't want to stare at it?"

 

"So fucking smooth, Johnathan"

 

"That's not my name."

 

"That's not my point."

 

"Um, are you going to be discharged in time for Christmas?"

 

"I don't know. I'll check"

 

"If you are, text me. I'm making plans for us either way. If I have to sneak you out of here in a fucking backpack, I will."

 

"Yeah, I'll text you. But you wouldn't risk my health like that, would you?"

 

"I'm a revolutionary for a reason."

 

"There's a story there. I can tell"

 

"Well, yeah, there is a story."

 

"Sit. Spill. Tell me the whole story" I sat on the edge of his bed.

 

"In 8th grade, Hercules and Lafayette were best friends. They were rarely without each other, partly because Laf was bullied frequently. And at that time Hercules was maybe two inches shorter than he is now, but that's not important. Anyways, Lafayette was walking home alone one day because Herc was sick. Some asshole stopped him, then asked him where is boyfriend was. The way he said it just, I don't know, really pissed me off, because the next thing I knew I was flying at the asshole with fists flying. That was my first fight. The next day, Hercules came up to me. Not gonna lie, he scared the shit out of me back then, so I thought he was going to some beat me up, but then he told me that Laf had told him what I had done. I still thought he was going to beat me up, but he invited me to sit with them at lunch that day. After that, Lafayette invited me to study with them after school, and the rest is history."

 

"Yeah, but why are you called the revolutionaries?"

 

"That's a story I don't fully remember. All I remember is a pact about some revolution and candle wax. Possibly a oujia board. Spooky shit. If you want to know the full story you should ask Lafayette. He wasn't drunk."

 

"Okay. The nurse is going to be coming soon, so you should get going. I'll let you know if I'm going to be out my Christmas or not."

 

"Adeiu, Lexi," I walked out the door. I really hoped he would be out in time for his first white Christmas.

 

_**ALEXANDER'S POV** _

 

I was discharged the next day, just after John left. Before he left, I told him that I didn't know if I was going to be out by tomorrow, so not to visit, just case. But I knew the entire time. I just wanted to surprise him. So I would.

 

While I was walking to my house, Eliza spotted me from inside hers. I heard her yell to Angelica and Peggy, then run out, still wearing slippers. She almost tackled me, then asked me if John knew. I told her he didn't, and not to tell him. Angie and Peggy soon appeared behind her, drilling me with questions.

 

"Are you going to be okay?" "Who else visited you?" "Did you meet anyone there?" "How shitty was the food?" "Who kept staring at your ass?" "Does it still hurt?"

 

I told them to chill, then went inside. I had a shit ton of planning to do. 

 

I asked Herc to bring John over to my house tomorrow, but not to tell him that they were going to my house. It wasn't much of a plan, because I knew John had been planning something, but it was something to keep my thoughts busy, and half-off John. I kept thinking about his mistake the other day.

 

" _whose boy- I mean friend_ " 

 

God, those words still hung in the air around me. They raised so many questions in the hurricane of thoughts contained in my head, each one more dangerous than the last. Did he almost say boyfriend? Did he mean it? Why did he almost call me his boyfriend? Fuck, this is a lot more thoughts than normal. Did I want to be his boyfriend? Did  _he_ want  _me_ to be his boyfriend? My head wasn't going just a mile a minute now. It was fucking speeding down the highway of thoughts at ten miles a minute. I needed to get my thoughts off John. 

 

"Ten miles a minute. An hour is sixty minutes. That's six hundred miles an hour." Math always helped me calm down, so I said it aloud. To myself. 

 

"Twenty four hours in a day. Six hundred times twenty four is fourteen thousand, four hundred. Fourteen thousand, four hundred miles a day." At that rate, my brain could run around the earth in about 48 hours. Fourteen thousand, four hundred. There had to be at least fourteen thousand, four hundred freckles on John. I want to find all of them, and kiss every one. 

 

Shit. I was thinking about John again. Can't I get him out of my head?

 

I wish I could get him out of my head and into my arms. 

 

John Laurens. My almost boyfriend.


	12. Winter Break pt 3

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

Hercules was going to drop John off in about half an hour. I still didn't have a clue as to what we were going to be doing, and I really hope he still had plans. It's normal for friends to do this, right? I got lost in my thoughts for a while.

 

One thousand, seven hundred, and sixty three miles was the distance from Nevis to New York. That's around fourteen percent of the earth's circumference. The distance from the earth to the moon is six thousand, seven hundred, eighty six miles. I moved nineteen fiftieths to the moon. Herc's car pulled up in my driveway.

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

All I know is that Hercules pretty much forced me to get in the car with him, confirmed that my plans for if Alex was out of the hospital could still happen, then he drove. To Alex's house. I recognized the route right away because I've been there so much. Part of me still thought that we were just picking up a few of his things before we went to visit him, but no.

 

I knocked on the door and Alex opened it with, "So, where are we going?"

 

"Alexander what the fuck"

 

"To which location are we headed?"

 

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital? Also I'm not telling you that."

 

"I was discharged earlier. I wanted it to be a surprise."

 

"Okay, as long as you're better, we'll go. Can we use your car since Herc drove off?"

 

"Anytime"

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

John and I drove up to a building that looked like a warehouse.

 

"Are you sure we're in the right place, John?"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Is what we're doing legal?"

 

"Mostly. I work here, so I can get in any time I want, but it's not open to the public. Just to you and me."

 

"You're more rebellious than I thought, Johnny"

 

"I told you already, I'm a revolutionary for a reason. Now can we go inside?"

 

Inside was just a little warmer than outside. John had slipped away from me, asking me my shoe size then telling me he was going to turn on the lights. It was dark and cold, too dark for me to move around without getting hurt. But John, however, seemed to have the place memorized as he slid back next to me.

 

"The lights should be on in a minute." He was taller than normal. He held something out for me.

 

"Put these on, Lexi." They were skates. I put them on. The lights began to flicker, powering one at a time. It was at that moment that I realized we were at an  _ice rink_. I didn't know how to skate. 

 

"John, I don't know how to skate."

 

"I figured so. That's why we're here, so you can learn." The lights turned all the way on. John had tied his curly hair back into a ponytail, and he was already put his skates on. As he stepped on the ice, it looked easy.

 

Easy my ass. The minute I stepped foot on the ice, I slipped and fell on said ass. John laughed, then glided over to me to help me up. He wrapped his arm around my waist, dragged me to the other end, and got me a metal folding chair. He then demonstrated how to skate.

 

"Alex, you gotta push your leg out to the side a little bit."

 

"I'm trying, John"

 

"Use the chair for support"

 

"How can you skate so well? I've been trying for the past 30 minutes to no avail."

 

"I play hockey, Alexander. I've been skating for as long as I could stand."

 

"You said you worked here."

 

"I help little kids, like you, learn how to skate." I feigned offence. Then almost slipped because I took my hands off my support chair. John caught me, held me close for just a minute, then dragged the chair over to me. I would take John over a chair any day. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

Alex fucking sucked at skating. There was no debate. But, he looked cute as hell flopping on the ice. I mean, cuter than the time Eliza "accidentally" stole Herc's dog. That's an impressive feat. While I glided across the rink like I was floating, it took him an hour and a half to get across without falling. We skated for three hours total until we went back to his house.

 

Despite our families being political rivals, we had our Christmas dinners together, so it wasn't a surprise that Alex and I pulled into his driveway together. There was supposed to be a ban on political topics at the table, so the minute the upcoming election was brought up, I dragged Alex out of the room because I didn't need him joining in. 

 

We were alone in Alex's basement, waiting until it was safe enough to return upstairs. He suddenly got something out of the closet.

 

"Um John, as a thanks for you know, literally everything, I got you something." He held out a little box.

 

"I didn't get you anything. I can, though."

 

"You don't have to get me anything. Skating with you was your gift to me. Now open the box before I open it for you"

 

I opened it. It was a simple necklace, carved wood dangling from some cord, but it was  _beautiful_. The wooden pendant had some waves carved into it.

 

"It's the closest thing I could find to a necklace like the ones back in Nevis. I know it's not much, but-" I cut him off. "It's beautiful, Alexander."  _Just like you_. "Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."

 

I put it on right then and there, with a little bit of Alex's help. Little did Alex know, I wore it every day. I mean the only time I took it off was to shower. Thanks, Alexander.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk i take fic requests
> 
>  
> 
> also holy shit??? little parts of me are in here??? help me???


	13. Winter break pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im too tired and i would probably fuck up the plot so heres a chapter thats almost pure fluff. im literally about to pass out so check out my tumbr @moldymilk

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

I was at a park one day, trying to entertain myself as my laptop was broken. I noticed a cute-ish guy on one of the swings, and lucky me, he came up to me. 

 

"Might I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He smiled at me.

 

"So formal. I'm Alex. And you are?"

 

"Aaron Burr. You're cute."

 

"Very direct and to the point."

 

"Do you wanna um, go on a date sometime?"

 

"Here's my number. See you around, Aaron" I got up and left.

 

Aaron was kinda cute, but I didn't expect him to text me. Which he did three days after meeting me, trying to make plans. Not going to lie, part of me was doing it out of pity. Also I was partly doing it to signal to John that it was time to make a move.

 

A week later, Aaron and I were dating full time. John still didn't know, only Peggy. She seemed a little dejected about it.

 

**_PEGGY'S POV_ **

 

Ah, fuck. Alex was dating someone else. I needed to tell someone.

 

**_JOHN AND ALEX BELONG TOGETHER CHAT_ **

 

**Yellow** : guys we have an emergency

**Yellow** : like big emergency

**Baguette** : mon amour what happened

**pants** : o shit what happened

**Yellow** : alexs dating someone else

**Yellow** : not john

**Blue** : who is it also its your turn to shovel

**Yellow** : eliza you're sitting right next to me why can't you just tell me that

**Yellow** : also you guys will not fucking believe who it is

**Yellow** : remember that one kid herc yelled at for like an hour straight in sophomore year

**Yellow** : the one who tried to ask eliza out

**Yellow** : the reason herc and eliza have been dating for almost three years

 

I remembered almost everything that happened that day. 

 

Eliza and I were sitting outside the school, waiting for Angelica to arrive so we could leave. Aaron Burr came up to us, wait, not  _us_ , Eliza. Completely ignoring me, he slid between us, despite there being no room for him. Aaron pushed me out of the way, then tried the whole "yawn and drape your arm around the girl" trick. Which didn't work, by the way. She pushed his arm off her, which he responded by putting it back. Eventually, she snapped and yelled, "I'm not interested, Aaron!". He said something about how rich he was, then Hercules came over.

 

My sisters and I had never really talked to the revolutionaries before, and they kinda scared me. I mean, one of them joined the group because he  _beat the shit out of someone_. So when Hercules Mulligan, who lived up to the name Hercules, stormed over, I almost shit myself. The look on his face was sheer anger, almost resentment, but he cooled off before he reached us. He 'gently' picked Aaron up by the collar, yelled at him to respect Eliza for a bit, then dropped him. Aaron then proceeded to run away.

 

Hercules turned to walk away, back to John and Laf, but Eliza called after him, thanking him. She asked for his number, and everything escalated from there. The rest is history.

_**Baguette** :_ yes, i remember hercules the bercules got so mad

**Blue** : thats not any better than what you said in the closetl

**pants** : what about it

**Baguette** : i don't think ive ever seen him get that mad since

**pants** : what about it

**Baguette** : it was adorable

**Yellow** : anyways he got smoother bc he and alex are going out

**pants** : oooooooooooohhh shit

**Blue** : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**Baguette** : has he told john

**Yellow** : i dont think so

**pants** : let alex tell john

**Yellow** : i wasnt supposed to tell anyone so this has to stay here okay

**Blue** : okay

**pants** : okay

**Baguette** : okay

 

**_FROM: COPAIN_ **

****

**Copain:** mon amour it is almost our one year anniversary

**the peg** : i suppose it is

**Copain** : I have big plans, but you must wait

**the peg** : i swear if its illegal again

**C** **opain** : its not illegal i swear

 

Lafayette and I met shortly after Herc and Eliza started dating. Hercules was throwing a party, and Eliza dragged Angelica and me with her. A few minutes in, Angelica ran off with Thomas, so I was sitting alone by the pool, reading a book. Almost like that one scene in the beginning of  _High School Musical_ , when Gabriella reads instead of joining the party. Anyways, an already drunk Laf had wandered his way over to me. He started playing with my hair, talking about how much he liked its bounciness. 

 

The next time I saw him, it was at the party I was throwing with Angie and Eliza. I was a little buzzed, and he saw me across the room, then shouted, "Bouncy hair girl!" to which I responded with, "Drunk boy!" We made our way outside, where we started talking about ourselves. I found out that he was friends with Herc, he found out that my sister was Eliza. We talked about ourselves and each other all night long.

 

He finally asked me out for the winter formal last year. It started out like we were friends, but by the end of the evening, we were making out in the sweaty gym corner. I guess neither of us were people who liked to take it slow. Hey, the bolder the better.


	14. Alex's birthday

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

Today was January 11th. Alex's birthday. The sisters had something big planned, but I feel like there was something they weren't telling me. I really hoped this wasn't like the whole closet situation because that was an extremely uncomfortable closet. But I did like that Alex and I were alone for almost an hour, just talking like the rest of the world didn't exist.

 

Hercules, Lafayette, and I pulled up at the sisters' house at 3:00. All of us, except Alex, had skipped last period to set up/arrive on time. It wasn't quite a surprise party, we just wanted to make it special for him, considering his past. I sat on a couch, waiting for him to show up.

 

While I was waiting for Alex to show up, Aaron Burr came.

 

"Aaron what the fuck are you doing here?"

 

"I could ask you the same thing."

 

Ah, shit. Aaron was back. We had a history.

 

Aaron and I sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed like decades, but was only half an hour. Then Alex showed up. Once again, almost everything went to shit.

 

He stood there for a second, then sat next to Aaron. I stared at him weirdly.

 

"John, this is my boyfriend, Aaron"

 

"I'm aware of who he is."

 

"Okay. Hey, Aaron, could you get me a beer?" Aaron got up and left, presumably to get Alex a beer.

 

"Listen, John. Did something happen between us or you and Aaron?"

 

"It was between me and Aaron. I just remembered I have work. Bye, Alexander." It was one of the worst lies I could think of, so I didn't wait for Alex's response. 

 

On the way home, I was filled with rage. I couldn't believe that Alex would date Aaron. Fuck, this is jealousy. I fell hard for someone, and I was too stupid to make a move. Now that someone is with someone else.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

Normally, when John called me Alexander, it was in a joking way. This wasn't in a joking way. It was cold, colder than the ice rink he took me to. Was he jealous? It doesn't matter for now. I have bigger problems.

 

Actually I had one big problem. Aaron Burr, and my feelings concerning him. He returned with my drink.

 

"Where did John go?"

 

"Work"

 

"He's a liar"

 

"What?"

 

"He doesn't have work today"

 

"I know"

 

"So you're not mad at him for lying to you?"

 

"Aaron, he seemed really uncomfortable. I'm just going to let myself slide."

 

"I wouldn't if I were you"

 

"Do you have something against him?"

 

"That's not important"

 

"It has to be at least a little important. Tell me when you're ready."

 

He changed the subject to something bland, and that was what we talked about for the next few hours.  

 

Eventually, I made my way over to Eliza.

 

"Happy birthday, Alex."

 

"Thanks, Liza."  
  
  


"Do you know where John went? I need to talk to him about something."

 

"He said he was going to work, but I don't think he has work today."

 

"Oh, shit. Did something happen?"

 

"He seemed weird around Aaron." She looked down.

 

"I'll ask Herc if he and John had something between them."

 

"Thanks, Liza."

 

She left to find Hercules.

 

**_HERCULES'S POV_ **

 

Fuck. I forgot what happened between Aaron and John. It didn't mean much to Aaron, but it meant a lot to John. It almost broke him. I needed to find John before anything bad happened. I tried his house first.

 

"Oh, hello, Hercules. Can I help you?" It was John's mom.

 

"Is John home?"

 

"No, but he stopped by."

 

"Oh, okay. Do you have any idea of where he could be?"

 

"He's probably at the ice rink. Is there something going on?"

 

"He just has one of my textbooks. Bye, Mrs. Laurens!"

 

I got in my car, speeding off in the general direction of the ice rink. Lafayette called me when I was halfway there.

 

"Mon amie, where have you gone?"

 

"Remember what happened with Aaron and John? Well John left the party shortly after talking with him. I'm trying to find John."

 

"Okay. I'll keep an eye out for him." I hung up because I had reached the rink.

 

The door was unlocked. If it really was John in here, he would've had to walk the entire way, unless someone gave him a ride. I really hoped he had gotten a ride.

 

As I walked in, I saw John on the ice. He wasn't skating, or even  _wearing_ skates, just laying there. On the center of the ice. Being careful not to slip, I stepped onto the ice. He didn't notice. I half sat down and half fell next to him.

 

"Hey, John"

 


	15. John needs help

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I was laying on the ice, letting the cold seep into my bones, like I wasn't already cold enough. I just needed to think.

 

"Hey, John"

 

It was Hercules. I didn't respond, just kept laying there.

 

"Listen, I know that Aaron hurt you and all that so I'm willing to just talk about it or just lay here with you. Whatever you need"

 

"I don't know. I just need to think."

 

"Okay. Can I give you a hug?"

 

"Yeah."

 

I felt Hercules lift half of me off the ice, and into a hug. He was definitely warmer than the ice, but not too hot.   


 

"Let me know when you're willing to talk."

 

"Can we go back to your house or something? It's kinda cold here."

 

"Yeah"

 

The two of us climbed into his car and drove to his house. Once we got inside, we ran up to his room. I flopped on his bed.

 

"Ah, fuck, Hercules"

 

"What?"

 

"I'm ready."

 

"Go ahead."

 

"Aaron was there every day when Laf got bullied in eighth grade. Every single time, he was there. Doing nothing. For an entire year. He just stood there and watched, so one day I confronted him about it. I guess he took it the wrong way because he threatened to tell my Dad about, you know, my homo." Hercules's face hardened. "So he made me do his homework for a month straight. Then one night, I told my dad and he was fine with it. In the end, I wrote 'fuck you' for every answer on his homework. He never bothered to check it, so his face when he got it back was fucking priceless."

 

"Damn. That's an asshole move on his part, but he got what was coming."

 

"Karma's a bitch."

 

"Do you wanna go back, or"

 

"I think I will. Can we just pretend we went to a 7/11 or some shit?"

 

So we returned to the party with slushies. I didn't see Alex for the rest of the night. He was probably making out with Aaron.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

I had locked myself in Angelica's room and prayed no one came in here to fuck. There were a lot of people here, so it was plausible. I couldn't keep my mind of Aaron. I was falling for him, and fast. Almost the same way I fell for John.

 

John. He had left the party early, and I have no clue where he is. He got mad at Aaron, but why? Contemplation can give me many answers, but almost never the right one. I hope I can resolve what's been happening between them between my boyfriend and my best friend.  The door opened and someone entered the room.

 

"Angelica?"

 

"What the fu- oh, it's you, Alex"

 

"Hi"

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Just needed to clear my head."

 

"Do you need to talk about it?"

 

"Yeah, that would be nice."

 

"Spill, Alexander"

 

"I think something happened between John and Aaron. John left basically as soon as he saw me with Aaron, and he was really upset. I just don't want my boyfriend and my best friend to fight, you know?" 

 

"I think you should confront John and Aaron about this. They should talk it out, you know?"

 

"Yeah, I'll go look for Aaron and John. Thanks, Angie."

 

"Anytime you need a friend, I'm here."

 

I found Aaron, but not John. When I asked him what happened, he said 'it's all in the past.' and that I had 'nothing to worry about now'. Clearly it's not in the past if it made my best friend leave my 18th birthday party, right? Fuck, whatever happened needed to be solved so I could sleep at night.

 

_**AARON'S POV** _

 

Not going to lie, Alex found me just after I finished fucking some girl. I was just dating Alex to try and get to someone else, and also to get back at John. Whatever, Alex didn't matter to me. But I could tell I mattered to him. Oh, the ways I could break him. I just needed a few better lies. I started scheming.

 

**_LAFAYETTE'S POV_ **

 

Something was wrong about Aaron. Something set me off, made me uncomfortable. Something about the way Aaron looked at Alexander coldly, like Alex was an object rather than a person. It was all so unsettling. I had seen Aaron walk into one of the spare rooms with some girl, then exit half an hour later looking slightly disheveled. I think they fucked, and I tried to tell Alex, but he wouldn't listen. I could try telling John and have him try to tell Alex, but Herc told me that Aaron had done some pretty messed up shit to John before. 

 

The only person left to tell was Peggy. I think she believed me, because she stormed off to find Alex.

 

_**PEGGY'S POV** _

 

Where the fuck is Alex? I needed to tell him. I think he went home, because I couldn't find him. I'll just tell him at school tomorrow.


	16. reminder that john isn't innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck im sorry
> 
> also check out my tumblr @moldymilk

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

 

Aaron couldn't have done that right? He wouldn't do that. I know him. He's not that bad of a person.

 

"Alex, I'm telling you. Laf saw him go into a bedroom with some girl and come out looking freshly fucked."

 

"He wouldn't, Peggy. What do you know about him?"

 

"I know that he tried to get in Eliza's pants more than once despite her frequent protests."

 

"He's changed. He didn't try that hard with me"

 

"Did you turn him down at all"

 

"Um, no, bu-"

 

"I've experienced it second-hand. I was next to Eliza when it happened."

 

I noticed Aaron coming up to me. 

 

"Peggy, I think you should go." 

 

"Suit yourself, staying with a cheater." She left, and Aaron took her place. 

 

"Hey, babe, you wouldn't cheat on me, would you?"

 

"Definitely not. We should get to class."

 

For the rest of the school day, I let my anger at Peggy bubble up. Aaron wouldn't hurt me, that I know for a fact. This entire situation was probably just some elaborate plan to get me with John. I hated the group chat. Peggy and the others needed to know what I knew.

 

I found them lingering by Herc's car. 

 

"I know," I half yelled.

 

"Know what?" Eliza asked innocently.

 

"I know about the group chat." The sisters began to pale, Herc and Laf began to turn red.  "I know that you're trying to set me up with John. I know about your whole 'John and Alex belong together chat'. It's pretty fucked up, you know? To force people together. It's especially fucked up to try and get one of said people to break up with his fucking boyfriend for someone he likes as a friend. So Aaron fucked up in the past, what does that mean? I can look past that and be happy with him. But clearly, you guys fucking can't. If he has more things to tell me about his past, I want to hear them from his perspective. Not yours."

 

"Alex, I'm so-" Angelica looked at the ground.

 

"No. You don't get to apologize. I don't know how easily John forgives, but I know it's going to take a lot of work to get back to where you were."

 

"We just thought-"  
  
  


"Thought what, Hercules? Thought that I would forgive easily? Thought that John and I would never find out about the chat? Thought that the two of us would make a good couple?"

 

Hercules didn't say anything. He just stared at me. I noticed someone get out of his car and run away. I didn't care, I just kept talking. 

 

"We wouldn't, Hercules. Because it might not matter to you guys, but I have a boyfriend, whom I like very much."

 

I just turned and left.

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

The minute I heard Alex mention me, I bolted. I couldn't bear to hear what he thought of us as a couple. So I ran and ran. I ran until I was in the woods, almost too far in. I took a pack of cigarettes I found in my dad's car and lit one. 

 

It calmed me down a little bit. This wasn't the first cigarette I'd smoked, and it wouldn't be the last, but I only smoked in times of great stress. This was one of them. I leaned back on a tree, exhaling the smoke and watching it float away under the afternoon sun. After around 10 minutes, I was a little calmer. It was all peaceful, you know. The way the branches gently rustled in the breeze, the way the snow crunched underfoot. Pure serenity. 

 

I was sitting in a tree, smoking away, when I heard a voice from below.

 

"I never took you for a smoker, Laurens." It was the asshole himself, Aaron Burr.

 

"I never took you for a blackmailer, Burr, but you are.Kindly fuck off."

 

"I wouldn't call it that"

 

"Then what would you call it?"

 

"Efficiency." I snorted.

 

"Now will you fuck off?"

 

"Not yet, Laurens. I need something from you."

 

"What makes you think I would give anything to you?"

 

"Alexander Hamilton." Another snort from my part.

 

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

 

"You'll see if you don't give me what I want. I need you to leave him alone."

 

"Why should I? He's my friend."

 

"I can tell him things."

 

"He's right over there. Why don't you go tell him now?" I motioned to where Alex was now coming down the path. I called out to him before Burr could have the chance.

 

"Alex! What a pleasant surprise. You and your boyfriend here have some things to talk about." 

 

Once Alex had arrived, I turned to Burr again.

 

"Don't be a pussy, Burr. Tell him the things you were going to tell me."

 

Alex piped up, "What's going on here? Why is John smoking in a tree? What did you need to tell me, Aaron?" I looked Burr straight in the eyes, daring him to fuck up.

 

"Alex, uh, John should tell you the thing."

 

"Should I, after Alex made such a big point over how much he hated my friends?" Alex paled, just a little bit. I felt no remorse.

 

"I came out here to think. Aaron came out here to try and blackmail me," I spit those words out, but I spit the next one out harder, "again."

 

"Alex, that's not true. He's lying." I snorted again.

 

"Aaron, I still have the notes you wrote me." His eyes grew to ten times their normal size. "I think you two have a lot to talk about. Alex I'll give you the notes tomorrow. Now leave me alone." 

 

Alex gave me one last look, then left. Thank God I could finally relax again. After lighting another cigarette, I checked my phone.

 

**_FROM: LIZA_ **

 

 

**Liza** : John im sorry abt the group chat thing

**Liza** : i saw you running away but i didn't think you wanted alex to know you were there

**Liza** : are you ok ??? where are you ??? herc and laf went looking

 

**_FROM: PEGGLES_ **

 

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : john

**Peg** : j o h n

 

**_FROM: HERCULES_ **

 

**Hercules** : shit man im sorry

**Hercules** : are you mad bc i feel like youre mad

 

**_FROM: OUI OUI HON HON GILBERT_ **

 

**Gilbert** : mon amie

**Gilbert** : im sorry

**Gilbert** : forgiveness?

**tu**

_**TO: LIZA** _

 

**turt** : im fine im not mad i knew abt the chat too

**turt** : i just need some space

 

_**TO: PEGGLES** _

 

**turt** : yes thats my name 

 

_**TO: HERCULES** _

 

**turt** : not mad just stressed. i just went for a walk in the woods

 

_**TO: OUI OUI HON HON GILBERT** _

__

 

**turt** : forgiveness

**turt** : maybe forgiveness will be our always

 

Maybe I shouldn't have run. But Alex needed to know. He deserved it. 


	17. Aaron fucks up even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

I stared at the envelope John had given me. It contained all the answers I needed about Aaron. At first, I was going to open it with Aaron, but then my curiosity got the best of me. Slowly, I undid the string holding the envelope closed.

 

The letters were all in little envelopes of their own. I flipped through them, looking for the one with the earliest date. One I had found it, I slowly took the letter out.

 

" _John Laurens:_

 

_It has come to my attention that you are gay. It isn't that hard to figure out, considering the way you look at some boys. I have a price to keep this a secret. Meet me in the 2nd floor bathroom after school."_

 

Then the next one, from John this time.

 

_"Aaron:_

 

_Why. What did I do to you?"_

 

Another one.

 

" _John:_

 

_Be careful not to sass me. We wouldn't want Daddy finding out about your boy problem, would we?"_

 

The asshole. I want to walk up to him and punch his snooty little nos- no. Not yet. I need time to think of a way of revenge. John could've forged these. He does have the hands of an artist. I opened the last one.

 

_"Aaron:_

 

_Go ahead. Tell him. See if I care."_

 

There were a few notes in between those. They had spanned over almost three months, way back when John was in 8th grade. I needed real proof, something that I could compare to 'Aaron's' handwriting in the notes. I'll just ask him to write me something.

 

**_TO: AARON B(ABE)URR_ **

 

**Lex** : hey im throwing a party saturday wanna come

**Aaron** : whos gonna be there

 

 

Isn't it a little odd my boyfriend would ask me who's going to be there?

 

_**TO: AARON B(ABE)URR** _

 

**Lex** : my friends ynow

**Aaron** : can i bring some people

**Lex** : yeah sure as long as they dont trash my house

 

I quickly texted everyone, including John, about the party. They would all be coming, which is good.

 

 

Today was February 4th, the night of the party. The Schuyler sisters were the first ones to arrive, with the revolutionaries following them. Aaron arrived with quite a few more people, then John.

 

I sat with Peggy, both of us wanting to remain sober, and told her about my plan. She said she'll do what she can do to help. 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Eliza came up to me and pressed something into my hand. I took a look at it, noticing that it was from Aaron to Eliza. Thanks, Peggy.

 

_"Call me, sexy"_

 

So, he called Eliza sexy. When I asked her how old it was, she said it was from today. I didn't want to believe her. I ran up to my room to compare the notes, and sure enough, same handwriting. I needed to find Aaron, but I'll wait.

 

Three hours later, I went looking for Aaron. I couldn't find him on the main level, where everyone was, so I looked upstairs.

 

Martha and George's bedroom was empty, thankfully. I accidentally walked in on a couple having sex, which I would need to erase from my mind  _forever._ That left the other spare bedrooms and my room. The other spare bedroom was empty. Only my room remained. I turned the handle, completely unprepared for what I saw.

 

Aaron was in there, yes, but he was in there with someone else. He was balls deep in some random girl. He didn't notice me standing in the doorway, and neither did the girl. I walked out, horrified, tears almost spilling from my eyes. I locked myself in George and Martha's room, not realizing that the bathroom light was on.

 

I laid on my parent's bed, crying, for about five minutes before the bathroom door opened, and out walked the one and only John Laurens.

 

"You were right, John," I sobbed. "Aaron's an asshole."

 

"What did he do? This isn't about the letters, is it?"

 

"Part of it. He fucking cheated and I walked in on it. They're in my room still, I think."

 

"Shit. Should I tell people to leave, and does your bedroom lock from the outside?"

 

"Yes to both."

 

"Great."

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

"OUT! OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled, forcing the drunk people out of Alex's home. The door to Alex's room had been locked, presumably with Aaron the Asshole inside. I really hoped so. Peeking back into the room Alex was crying in, I told him that everyone had left.

 

The two of us walked over to Alex's room and he unlocked the door. Inside, Aaron was laying in his bed with some girl. I could see the anger in Alex's eyes.

 

"AARON" he yelled, waking the girl from her slumber and catching Aaron's attention.

 

"What do you want, Alex"

 

"An explanation for this."

 

"She fell asleep so I took her up here to rest." I motioned for the girl to get out, and she left.

 

"Does that explain you being balls deep in her too?" Aaron's eyes widened.

 

"No. So I cheated. Big deal."

 

"You blackmailed John for being gay too. I'm done, We're done, it's over."

 

"See if I care. It won't make a difference. Wanna know why? Because I was using you. To  get to the sisters. Have a nice life, Alexander."

 

Aaron left, and Alex fell to the floor, sobbing again. I comforted him for a minute, then went and got Eliza.

 

"Eliza, you need to help Alex. Aaron cheated."

 

"Where are you going, John?"

 

"To give Aaron what he's had coming for a while now."

 

It wasn't that hard to find Aaron. He didn't even bother leaving the driveway, he was just sitting in his car, 'waiting for Alex to come out and apologize' (his actual words). I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of his car. Then I punched him square in the jaw. Stumbling back, he cursed, "You stupid asshole." He then tried to hit me, but missed, because he was drunk and I was just a little buzzed. I caught him and gave him a knee to the balls. Aaron fell over, and I fell on top of him. I just kept hitting him until Peggy and Angelica had to physically drag me off of him. Hercules drove him home, and Peggy helped me clean up in Alex's bathroom.

 

"Damn, Johnathan, you got a lot of blood on you."

 

"You should've seen the other guy"

 

"I did. He had it coming"

 

I did Alex's sheets for him, then spent the night in one of the spare rooms with him. I didn't sleep, I just sat and watched him sleep. I'm not creepy, he's just that beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HE HAD IT COMIN  
> HE HAD IT COMIN  
> HE ONLY HAD HIMSELF TO BLAME  
> IF YOUDVE BEEN THERE  
> IF YOUDVE SEEN IT  
> I BET YOU YOU WOULD HAVE DONE THE SAME


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter today i dislocated my knee and it hurts like a bitch  
> (why do i hurt myself every spring)  
> also check out my tumblr @moldymilk

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

The next few days were a blur of emptiness and depression. Eliza had helped a bit, but John had helped a fuck ton. I confided in him, he knew everything about my problems. He confided in me as well, but not nearly as much as I confided in him. We had a system for all of this.

 

The Aaron situation had improved. Aaron had transferred to a different school, and what he did to John went public. I made up with the sisters and the revolutionaries, so we were all one big group. One day, we decided to go to an amusement park. 

 

Hercules tried to drag everyone on the tallest roller coaster there was. Angelica, Lafayette, and Peggy agreed to go, so that meant Hercules only had to convince Eliza, John and me. 

 

"Come on guys, it'll be over before you know it"

 

"Hercules Mulligan, as your girlfriend of two and a half years, I politely yet firmly decline."

 

"Babe why"

 

"Because I don't like roller coasters"

 

"Ugh, fine" He turned to John.

 

"Johnny my man will you go on this?"

 

"No, my dude"

 

"Why not, mon amie"

 

"Reasons, mi amigo"

 

"What reasons, my good pal"

 

"I'll do it if Alex does."

 

"I'd rather not," I pitched in, "I've had a bad experience with them in the past."

 

"So, you three can wander around"

 

"I think I'll go on it," Eliza said, "Give them some time alone."

 

So John and I walked around, until we found the games. He won one of those teddy bears that probably cost $2.50 to make on his third try, which he promptly gave to me.

 

"Hey John, how long do you think the roller coaster ride will be?"  
  


"Why do you ask?"

 

"I just wanna know"

 

"Probably ten minutes total, so- shit, it's probably done. We should get back."

 

"Yeah, we should."

 

So we walked back. When we found the others, Peggy was puking in a trash can with Lafayette holding her hair. Hercules was standing in a food line with Eliza, so John and I just stood there. Once Peggy was done vomiting, she looked up excitedly, then exclaimed, "Can we do that again? That was fun," to which Lafayette responded with, "Mon amour, I am not holding back your hair again." Peggy looked a little annoyed, then yelled for Eliza to buy her a bottle of water.

 

John and I got in the food line too, still talking about random things. When we got to the front of the line, John ordered some cheese curds and I ordered some fries. The four of us sat and ate for a while, before Hercules sat up with a start.

 

"Where's Angelica?" Peggy looked up.

 

"I don't know. She has her phone, I think." I checked my phone to see I had a few messages waiting for me.

 

**_FROM: GEORGE WASHINGDAD_ **

 

**George** : I have a surprise for you.I'll tell you when you get home.

**George** : Speaking of which, when are you going to get home?

 

I'll just respond to that one later, when I have a more definite answer.

 

**_FROM: ANGELICA_ **

 

**Angelica** **:** i met a guy if anyone asks

**Angelica** : were going to the ferris wheel 

 

I told the others, and Eliza suggested us going to the Ferris Wheel ourselves. Just to our luck, only two people to a seat, so that means Peggy would go with Laf first, then Eliza and Herc, and John and I would go last.

 

Soon Peggy and Lafayette were on the ride. Then Eliza and Hercules, so it was just John and I, for at least the next half hour. We climbed into our cart, the little half-door shut, and we were off.

 

"Alex, do you remember what I said in the woods?"

 

"Which part?"  
  


 

"The part where I said I heard everything you said?" I swallowed nervously.

 

"Yeah"

 

"Did you um- Did you actually mean everything?"

 

"I don't remember everything I said, but it depends. What are you thinking of?" I crossed my fingers, praying that he wouldn't bring up the things I said about him, more specifically my relationship with him. 

 

"What you said about, you know, me?" Shit.

 

"Are you talking about what I said about us remaining just friends?" 

 

"Yeah. Did you mean it?" Fuck.

 

"I don't know anymore, John. I meant it at the time because of Aaron, but now I just.." I trailed off.

 

"Can we remain just friends for now? Sorry for bringing this up." I leaned my head on his shoulder.

 

"Just friends."

 

"Just friends," he repeated. We stayed that way for the rest of the ride.

 


	19. Alex goes to a hockey game

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

The sisters and I were going to one of John's hockey games because it was the end of the season, and we hadn't gone yet. So the four of us piled into my car, I gave Peggy the aux cord (a decision I probably will regret), and we were off.

 

It took us about fifteen minutes to get to the rink, with traffic and Peggy's music questionable choices. That meant we still had about half an hour before the game started. It was colder inside than I remember, but it was fine, at least for now. We sat down by Hercules, Lafayette, and Thomas, surprisingly. Angelica seemed to close off a bit around Thomas, but she eventually warmed back up to him. 

 

Some of the players began to skate out for warm ups. It was John's team, but it took me a solid ten minutes to find him. He was number 3. 

 

Eventually, the game started, but John wasn't playing yet. 5 minutes later, some people left the ice, so John and a few others got on. He skated over to left wing, which I can testify in a court of law that he is fucking amazing at. Basically, for the rest of period one, the puck didn't go to past the center line. 

 

My mind kept wandering to our conversation last week. Why did he bring it up? Did he want to be more than friends? Did I want to be more than friends? I did, once upon a time, but then Aaron happened. Would we ever be able to get back to what we had?

  
The second period started. John started on the bench so he could rest for a bit, so I wasn't paying as much attention to the game. I was just watching him, trying to pick out his freckles from across the rink. Then we made eye contact, and held it for the next few seconds. I looked away and felt myself blushing. Then I realized how cold I was. How did John manage to not get cold all the time?

 

Soon enough, the game was over and John's team won. We waited for him to come out from the locker room. Half an hour later, he came out, freshly showered and out of his equipment. His hair was tied back into a messy ponytail, and he was just wearing a tee shirt and sweatpants. How was he not freezing?

 

"Hey, John, congratulations on the win"  
  


  
"Thanks, Eliza" The eight of us started walking outside, with John and I lingering behind just a little bit.

 

"How are you not cold?"

 

"Alex, I just played for almost the entire game. I was pretty sweaty. So the cold feels good. Why do you ask, are you cold?"

 

"A little" He wrapped his leather 'revolutionaries' jacket around my shoulders. It was only a little warm, but it smelled like John and that made up for it. 

 

"Thanks, John"

 

"Anytime, Lexi" There it was. Lexi. He hadn't called me that since the time I went to the hospital. 

 

"Hey, Alex, you mentioned your parents were going to surprise you with something when you got home? What was it?"

 

"Okay, um, you can't tell the others yet, but, my parents are going to pay for me to take some people down to New Jersey for a week or two in the summer as a farewell present." John's eyes widened in excitement. 

 

"Great! Cool. Yes, that's cool, Alex." 

 

"We haven't really talked about- nevermind" John looked at me quizzically. 

 

"What were you going to say?"

 

"It's nothing."

 

"Clearly it's something, Lexi," There it is again, the damn nickname that gets me every time, "You can tell me. We can talk about it."

 

"We've never really talked more about what happened in Jersey. It's almost like it never happened, and I don't want that. I want us to not awkwardly avoid it every time one of our flings is brought up. I don't want to hide it anymore. I want to tell the others, I want to not pretend anymore."

 

John paused and thought for a minute. He stopped walking. "Okay, we can tell them. If it makes you happy"

 

I thanked him for a minute, and then we started scheming. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I wasn't sure if I was ready to tell the others about my fling with Alex, especially because of the group chat fiasco, but I would do anything for him. I mean, I would kill a man for Alex.

 

To be honest, I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to date him, but he didn't want to date me. Why must all my crushes do this? It doesn't matter, anyways. We'd both be going to separate colleges, most likely across the country, and long-distance relationships are really hard. So why bother?

 

It occurred to me that our friend group hasn't talked about college yet. At all. It was late February, so we had already turned in our applications and everything, but it was just something none of us had discussed. I suppose the sisters have, but I don't think anyone else has. More mysteries for us.

 

Back to the main plot line in my life right now, Alex bounded ahead to invite the others to a sleepover at my house. I could see Alex being his usual self, charming them into it. From what I could see, they all agreed. I wish they hadn't.

 

Three ish hours later, we were all sitting in my living room, just talking, when Lafayette suggested truth or dare. I wasn't surprised when all my dares included Alex in some way or another, and all of Alex's dares included me.

 

"Sit on John's lap for the next fifteen minutes" That's not too weird, so I'm fine with it. "Kiss Alex" Damn, but at least Alex wasn't on my lap anymore. Some more dares like that followed, each getting just a little bit more juvenile. "Alex: Tell us who your fling was with" At this point, Alex was sitting on my lap for the third time, and I could feel both of us blushing. After I gave him a little nod of approval, he said it.

 

"John" Eliza screamed and fell over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @ moldymilk


	20. SATISFIED (im sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for no chapter yesterday / a shorter chapter today I ran out of ideas bc I don't want to write the prom until tomorrow as i have b i g p l a n s.

**_ELIZA'S POV_ **

 

Holy fucking shit. John and Alex were each other's summer flings? I think I'm dying, but it would make sense. They warmed up to each other abnormally fast, had inside jokes within a week of 'meeting', how big Alex's eyes became when he saw John, how much John blushed when he saw Alex. Everything made sense now. I think I found the meaning of life. So I lied on the floor, laughing, until Hercules jostled me from my thoughts.

 

"Babe are you okay?" I stood up.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine, but everything makes sense now." 

 

"Shall we continue the game?"

 

So we did. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

A few weeks later, everything had gone back to "normal". The sisters and the rest of the revolutionaries seemed to have given up on getting Alex and I together, and I was happy about it. I did want to date him, but he didn't want to date me. It's as simple as that. 

 

There's one more major problem in my life: the senior prom. It's in about a month and a half, and I have no clue who I want to take. It's obvious that everyone in the squad will be taking their significant other, so that left only me, Alex, and possibly Angelica. Angelica's making up with Thomas, and Alex will probably find someone to take him, so that left me to find a date. With only 6 weeks left. This was going to be fun.

 

-

 

Believe it or not, I found a date candidate with three weeks to spare. We weren't actually dating, more going as friends, but we were going. His name was James Madison, he was friends with Thomas, all that jazz. 

 

Something was bothering me a lot, however. Thomas had asked some girl named Sally, leaving Angelica without a date. Then Alex asked Angelica to the prom. She agreed, because who wouldn't?

 

**_ANGELICA'S POV_ **

 

Alex asked me to the dance. I said yes, of course. If your crush for the last 5-6 months asked you to go to the last dance of high school with them, wouldn't you accept? I was overcome with emotions: joy, ecstatic, jubilant, almost every synonym for happy. 

 

I remember the first day I saw Alexander. When my parents said the Washingtons were going to foster a kid our age, I wasn't exactly happy. I didn't want another person to create drama in my life. But when Eliza dragged me and Peggy over to meet him, my previous notions were abandoned. He was around my height, long brown hair, possible the most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen, not going to lie, he was fucking  _hot_. 

 

As time passed, I only became more enamoured. Thomas could sense that I didn't exactly only like him, so we got in that disastrous fight. The one that broke us up. After that, I still didn't make a move on Alex. Hell, I even tried to help get him and John together. It was obvious that he liked John. Just like it was obvious that he only liked me as a friend. Don't you just love heartbreak?

 

When Alex asked me, I nearly passed out. It couldn't be possible for him to like me. But he did, he liked me enough to ask me to the  _senior fucking prom._

 

_**ALEXANDER'S POV** _

 

I was planning on asking John, but then he was asked by / asked James Madison. Angelica seemed a little heartbroken over Thomas not asking her, so I asked her. It was supposed to be just as friends, but she saw it as romantically. Fuck.

 

Over the three weeks leading up to prom, I kept my eye on James. He and John weren't in a relationship (I think and I hope), but they were really fucking close. I mean almost as close as John and I once were. That's pretty damn close. John and James became more coordinated, waiting for each other outside classrooms, sitting near each other at lunch, etc. It hit me like a truck that I was  _jealous._

 

I needed to get John back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk


	21. PROM BITCHES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im wrote like 1/4 of a tree bros fic at one in the morning yesterday but it was actually a pretty good idea so as soon as i finish im gonna upload it get ready fuckers

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

Tonight was the senior prom. James was going to pick me up in about fifteen minutes, and I had just finished getting ready, so that gave me some time to think. James and I had actually became really good friends over the past three weeks, we were actually almost best friends. We both knew that the two of us would never be more than friends, despite going to prom together, and we knew that we both had feelings for someone else.

 

I was almost thinking about Alex when James pulled into my driveway. I watched from my window as he calmly walked up to my front door, then ran downstairs. When I got to the door, James was waiting outside. He looked pretty fucking handsome. Yes homo, but not for him.

 

The two of us piled into his car. We didn't have to pick anyone else up, thankfully. Part of me wished we could be with the revolutionaries and the sisters, but it would be too painful to see Angelica and Alex together. They did make a good couple, though. Probably better than Alex and I. 

 

While I was getting lost in my thoughts once again, James was pulling into the school parking lot. Nice.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

John had been really distant lately. It might've been me subconsciously pushing him away, it might've been him being mad about something, it could be him liking James. Either way, it was really bothering me. 

 

Angelica and I entered the gym, which was semi-decently decorated. There were balloons and streamers on the walls, some fallen balloons and streamers on the floor, a refreshment table in the corner, everything was set up to be the perfect prom you'd see on TV.

 

Not going to lie, Angelica looked pretty. Her red dress was a two piece, a crop top and a floor length skirt. Her hair was up in a loose bun that only she could make it look elegant, making her the epitome of beauty. Peggy was beautiful too, her dress resembling Belle's dress from  _Beauty and the Beast_. Eliza's dress was probably the best dress there. It started out with a royal blue corset, extending into a  _mass_ of tulle, all littered with various silver accents. Lafayette, Hercules, and I wore ties to match our dates' dresses. More picture perfect fucking TV prom images. 

 

John showed up about forty five minutes after me, not that I was constantly watching the door or anything. He and James wore matching tuxedos, and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. They didn't go to the dance floor immediately, like almost everyone else did, or the food table, they just sat on the bleachers. John and James remained there for a while, just talking and watching everyone. 

 

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

"Hey James?"

 

"Yeah"  
  


"Do you like Thomas? As in more than a friend?"  
  
  


"Do you like Alex as more than a friend?" I looked around, trying to find Alex. He was off dancing with Angelica. Alex also looked amazing. He had me  _fucked up_.

 

"Yes."

 

"I can say the same about Thomas." James had it worse than I did. He and Thomas were best friends, and Thomas knew he was gay, but Thomas was straight. I knew James was picking through the crowd, trying to pinpoint exactly where Thomas was. 

 

"Do you wanna get some punch?" I asked James, while flashing a bit of the flask I held in my pocket. I knew I wasn't going to get through this night completely sober, and I figured James would probably want a drink too. 

 

"Let's go."

 

Half an hour later, I was slightly buzzed, as was James. Then the girl Thomas brought, Sally, came over to us, asking for James, leaving me alone. So I sat there, mindlessly scrolling on my phone, when Alex and Angelica came over to me.

 

"Hey, John, how have you been?"

 

"I've been fine." To be honest, I wasn't really sure who said that. I just kept drinking my punch. I'm at least 90% sure Alex asked Angelica to get him some, but I can't remember much.

 

"Listen. Did I do something wrong? Because I feel like we're drifting apart and I don't want that to happen." Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. The alcohol in me wanted to pour out all my feelings for Alex then and there, but I knew he didn't reciprocate them. He did, once upon a time, but he doesn't now. 

 

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm just trying to figure some things out, like colleges and shit. You know." Good job, John. Now he thinks you hate him. 

 

"Okay." Alex got up as soon as Angelica returned, the two of them wander off to find the others. James came back, and we started talking again.

 

"How drunk are you John?"

 

"Drunk enough to get through the evening."

 

"Do you want to leave early? Go sit in some trees and get even drunker?"

 

"Yeah. Who's gonna drive us?"

 

"There's a park not far from here so we can walk. Then we can just have someone drive us home later."

 

"Okay."

 

So we left.

 

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

I needed to find John. I had finally gotten the balls to tell him how I feel, because he was drunk and I could see through his bullshit. He wasn't stressed about going to colleges, he had something else on his mind. It could be a mistake to tell him how I feel, it could only add more pressure to him, but then there's the off chance that I'm what's on his mind. I asked around, looking for John, but I was informed that he and James left. I texted him.

 

**_TO: MY DEAREST LAURENS_ **

 

**Hammy** : where did you go john

**Hammy** : i need to tell you something.

 

I had forgotten my name for John was "my dearest Laurens". I hadn't called him that for a while. My phone buzzed again.

 

_**FROM: MY DEAREST LAURENS** _

 

**My** : whasdup my hammy bro

**My** : im in   a rtee

**Hammy** : are you drunk john

**My** : m aybe

**Hammy** : where are you

**My** : im n a tree at smoe park

**Hammy** : jesus christ can you give your phone to james

**Hammy** : it's either that or i call you

**My:** yles helo thi sis jamees

**Hammy** : im calling you

 

John picked up right away.

"What's up hammy?" He slurred, very drunk.

"Where are you?"

"Lexi," Shit. "I'm in a tree. Have I ever mentioned how beautiful the stars are?"

"John what can you see?"

"Stars. Stars are pretty, just like you."

"I appreciate the thought, but is there a playground?"

"Ooo there is a playground."

"Did you drive?"

"No, Maddy and I walked."

"I think I know where you are. Don't go anywhere."

"Okay Lexi."

 

When I  arrived, John and James were laying in the grass, looking at the stars. Since they were both drunk, I piled them into my car, told Angelica what I was doing and that prom would probably be over by the time I got back so I wouldn't be returning, then drove off.   
  


I dropped James off at his house first, making sure John didn't do anything stupid while I moved James to his room. When I came back to the car, John had moved up to the front seat, and was desperately trying to unscrew the flask. I took it away from him, then broke he broke the silence.

 

"I want to date you, Lexi."

 

"I want to date you too, but you're drunk."

 

With that, he hobbled up the stairs to his house, leaving me to erase those two sentences from my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk


	22. knock knock get the door it's feelings

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

I woke up with a killer headache. I groaned, rolled over, and tried to go back to sleep. That didn't work because my phone went off a few minute later.

 

**_FROM: LEXI_ **

 

**Lexi** : hey are you awake

**Laurens** : i am now

**Lexi** : oh sorry

**Lexi** : what are you doing today

**Laurens** : why

**Lexi** : we need to talk

**Lexi** : you and i both said a few things last night that you might not remember but i do.

**Laurens** : i have a massive fucking hangover right now can we do it some other time

**Lexi** : oh okay

 

Panic filled my chest. What had drunk me said that was apparently so influential that Alex wanted to talk about it? I hadn't confessed my feelings, had I? Fuck. I really hope I hadn't. Memories from the last night filled my panicked mind. 

 

I remembered going to prom with James, sneaking in a flask, both of us getting drunk, stumbling to a park, Alex finding us, Alex dropping James off at his house, Me confessing my feelings (fuck), Alex responding with something I can't remember, then him taking me inside. And that's basically how I ended up here, with a half-broken heart and hungover.

 

**_TO: JAMES_ **

 

**Laurens** : james do you have as bad of a hangover as i do

**James** : you probably have it worse. you drunk half of your ass off in the school g y m for fucks sake

**Laurens** : i have a scenario for you

**Laurens** : lets say you drunkenly confessed your love to thomas last night. he said something you cant quite remember then dropped you off at your house. then today he asked you to meet up and talk about it

**James** : you didnt

**James** : oh my god john

**James** : well first i did confess my love for thomas drunkenly last night

**James** : he didnt seem mad , he just said i was drunk and he needed time to think

**Laurens** : t h a t s n o t h e l p i n g

**James** : im gonna text alex hang on.

 

I threw my phone somewhere in my blankets and started blankly at my ceiling for a bit. I really did fuck up. I hate drunk me. I fell asleep, and when I woke up I had a fuck ton of texts from James.

 

**_FROM: JAMES_ **

 

**James** : screenshot234.jpg

 

**_James_ ** _: hey alex thanks for the ride last night_

_**Alex** **:** anytime_

**_James:_ ** _what did you say to john last night after he drunkenly confessed his love_

**_[alex is typing]_ **

 

**Laurens** : fucker

**James** : you called , assbitch ?

**James** : ALEX STOPPEDC TYPING 

**James** : HE JUST DELELT ED THE THING HE WAS TYPLING

**James** : EHSR STARTING OVER

 

Dammit, Alex. You need to get your feelings straight. Or gay, for me, works too. Alex called me.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"John we need to talk."

 

 "I'm aware. I remember telling you..." I trailed off. I couldn't bear to say it, at least not to him.

 

"I remember. I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

 

"I have plenty of questions."

 

"One for one?"

 

"I get the right to turn down your question then."

 

"Depends on the answer to yours."

 

"Ugh, fine. What did you say after I confessed my drunk love."

 

"Shit, okay. I think I said something like 'me too, but you're drunk."

 

"How exactly did I drunkenly profess my homosexual affections?"

 

"Such big words for a hungover teenager. I'll answer it now because you need to know to answer my question. you said something along the lines of, 'I want to date you'"

 

Shit, does that mean Alex wants to date me too? I mean he did say "me too", so what could that mean? This is more complicated that the last time.

 

"Now for my question, Laurens. Did you mean it."

 

I hesitated for a minute.

 

"Yes."


	23. knock knock get the door it's feelings part 2

**_JOHN'S POV_ **

 

Alex hung up almost immediately after I said yes. I had fucked up even more, hadn't I? I needed a break.

 

I grabbed some sunglasses, my jacket, and my wallet, then walked out the front door, ignoring my pounding headache. My 'calm' walk broke into a jog, then a sprint, until I wasn't quite sure where I was. I was going to check on my phone, but then I realized I forgot it. Fuck. Slowly, I started walking back the way that I came. A turn every few blocks, searching for something my hungover mind could recognize as familiar.

 

Eventually, I found a stretch of trees I half recognized, then started climbing. It took me until I reached a comfortable branch to realize I had run almost all the way to school, and that I was sitting in the tree where Aaron showed up. This was the place where I had first told Alex about the letters. Once again, I needed to get my mind off of him. I subconsciously reached into the pocket I sloppily sewed on the inside of my jacket, finding a few cigarettes and a lighter. Consciously, I lit one, holding it to my lips. And so I sat and smoked.

 

My mind had wandered back to Alex, letting a whole hour pass by without realizing. Someone's voice jolted me from my thoughts.

 

"You know you shouldn't smoke. It's bad for your lungs." I couldn't tell who it was, and frankly I didn't care. I didn't bother looking down.

 

"I do plenty of things that are bad for me. This isn't the worst thing I've done." My tone was pointed, like daggers at the unknown person below me.

 

"I'm coming up." Fuck.

 

"You really don't have to that." Couldn't mystery nice person take a fucking hint? I was about ready to punch them out of the tree.

 

"I know. That's what makes me so nice."

 

"I mean, really, don't."

 

"Too late"

 

A shadow fell between my face and the sun. I didn't look over, or even open my eyes.

 

"John."

 

"What."

 

"Where have you been? Alex has been trying to call you for the past hour. Why haven't you been picking up? Why didn't you tell anyone where you went? Alex is worried sick, everyone is worried about you." Turning my head and opening my eyes, I saw mystery person. It was Eliza.

 

"What did he tell you? Did he tell you we talked this morning? That he hung up on me at the worse possible minute?"

 

"John. Basically, yeah. That. Now answer my questions."

 

"I don't have my phone. Not with me. I left it at my house."

 

"Why didn't you tell anyone where you went?"

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"Because when Alex shows up on my doorstep saying that you're not answering his calls and that you're not at your house I tend to worry. Now why didn't you tell anyone?"

 

"I was mad. I left my house in a hurry."

 

"Why were you mad?"

 

"Alex hung up at the worst possible moment. I needed time to think."

 

"That seems like a little bit of an over reaction to someone hanging up at a bad time. Did you wait for him to call you back?"

 

"Yes, of course I waited. I waited fifteen minutes, for fuck's sake. And it wasn't an overreaction. How would you feel if you confessed your feelings for someone and they just hung up on you?" Eliza looked down, thinking, and I took that as an opportunity to climb out of the tree and start my sprint home. Eliza called after me, but I didn't care. She was probably reviving the group chat to tell them what I said.

 

Somehow I managed to make it home without falling apart completely. I could feel a few tears forming in my eyes, but whether they were from feelings of overworking my body, I didn't care. I climbed through my window and found my phone in my bed sheets.

 

**_MISSED CALL: LEXI (13)_ **

**_MISSED CALL: ELIZA (2)_ **

**_MISSED CALL: OUI OUI HON HON GILBERT_ **

**_MISSED CALL: HERCULES THE BERCULES (3)_ **

**_MISSED CALL: PEGGLES (5)_ **

**_FROM: LEXI_ **

**Lexi** : john im sorry

**Lexi** : i panicked

**Lexi** : john please answer im sorry

**Lexi** : i went to your house and youre not there where are you

 

Fuck. I'll just deal with it later. I need a nap, something to take the pain away, or a friend who won't make me talk about it.

 

I ended up going with the first option, taking a nap. It was peaceful, at first, like a little escape from my problems. Then someone knocked on the door, and my mom answered it.

 

"Hello, Alex."

 

"Hi Mrs. Laurens. Is John home yet?" This is why I came in through my window. I didn't want anyone to know I was here. I was praying for my mom to tell them I wasn't home.

 

"I heard some noises from his room, so he might be in there. You can check again, if you want." Fuck, Mom, really? I started climbing back out of the window.

 

"John? Are you in here?" Alex called from outside my door. Some part of me stopped moving, not letting me finish escaping.

 

"I'm coming in." I heard the door open as soon as I fully stepped out onto the little stretch of roof that was under my window. I only had two options, up and down. I could go down and risk Alex seeing me, or I could go up and risk falling off the roof. I decided to go down.

 

I fucked up because Alex saw me. He called after me, then he started climbing out of my window after me. I waited for him to get all the way down, because there was no point in running. I had to face my problems some time.

 

"Listen, John, I'm sorry for hanging up. I panicked and I didn't know what to do." I stood in the same spot, not moving. "I needed to tell you- uh, I meant what I said too." 

 

"It's fine. I just need a bit of space to think this over. Sorry for forgetting my phone."

 

"Okay."

 

 


	24. epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo ! holy shit ! this is done ! im so proud !

**_ALEXANDER'S POV_ **

 

John and I never really talked about what happened. We remained friends, just friends. It seemed like we couldn't get past that. Always just fucking friends. I was tired of it.

 

The six of us piled in to my car for the trip to Jersey. Angelica had left early for college stuff, leaving me, John, Hercules, Lafayette, Eliza, and Peggy to our journey. I was driving, John was in shotgun, and the couples were in their respective rows. We were just a group of 18 year olds, disobeying traffic laws and having a good time dicking around. Fun.

 

It took almost six hours with Peggy's constant convenience store stops, but we finally made it to the house my parents had rented for us. It was just a week, but it was enough. The thing is, long before arriving, I decided I would tell John how I feel. I could only pray that he reciprocated my feelings.

 

As we settled in, part of me was a little disappointed that we had four bedrooms, not just three. I wanted to share a room with John, because that could possibly be the only chance I would have to get him alone. I claimed the master bedroom, to Peggy and Lafayette's dismay, ("Mon amie! Why?" "My parents are paying for the house losers") John claimed the basement bedroom ("I don't want to hear you guys fucking"), and the others just grabbed whatever bedroom they wanted.

 

The first night was pretty fun. We sat on the shore, burning a few things in our bonfire, playing board games, making smores, basically everything that would happen in a shitty teen movie. The second night we went out to dinner, and the waiter mistook John and I for a couple, asking if we were on a "triple date".  John had blushed profusely, leaving me to deny that we weren't dating. Lafayette fake proposed to Peggy as an attempt to get free dessert, which succeeded, as they left with two free slices of cake. The third night was when all the shit went down.

 

That evening had started like every other night, with us playing some board games and generally dicking around. It was getting late, so I went up to bed. Ten minutes later, Hercules and Eliza followed. I could faintly hear them going at it, but it was quiet enough that the music I was listening to drowned it out. Then Peggy and Lafayette came up. God  _damn_ they are loud. Even at maximum volume, I couldn't drown them out, so I went downstairs.

 

John was sitting on the couch, looking a little uncomfortable, as you could still hear Peggy and Laf fucking. He asked me if I wanted to go down to the beach, even though it was nearly three in the morning, and I accepted.

 

The two of us eventually began wading in the water, before I lunged at him, playfully pushing him under the waves. Once John regained his balance, he picked me up, held me for a minute or two, then dropped me back into the ocean. We continued play fighting like this for some time, until I ended up holding him, just like the night we first kissed. John gazed into my eyes, and I gazed at his, for what felt like years of nothing but us. He broke our eye contact by suddenly leaning down and kissing me, igniting sparks that had lied dormant for almost a year. I kissed him back. Eventually, he broke the kiss to breathe.

 

"It's been too long since we've last done that, my dearest Laurens"  
  
  


"I agree, Lexi. Are we dating now?"

 

"Yes, dearest." He kissed me again, and my mind went back to the thing he said to me all those nights ago. The thing I would never forget.

 

"My real name is Johnathan"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out my tumblr @moldymilk


End file.
